


Heat

by dontcryMasha



Series: Angel Season [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Enochian, Enochian, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Top Dean, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcryMasha/pseuds/dontcryMasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean's little "profound bond" is starting to give the angel a very curious itch. There is a possibility that relieving it could be devastating, but they might have to take that chance. This was supposed to just be a oneshot but it suddenly got pretty big. It's really mostly smut. SO MUCH SMUT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conceal Don't Feel

 

“Hey, Dean?”

“What.”

“Have you noticed Cas coming and going a _whole_ lot lately?”

“No.”

Dean buries his face in a magazine while a pensive Sam sits in front of his laptop. He lightly taps his fingers on a few keys and continues, “I mean, I know he’s busy and all, but he seems to come and go more than usual.”

“Right,” Dean absentmindedly answers.

“I’m kinda worried about him.”

“Uh huh.”

“Dean?”

“Riight…”

“DEAN!”

“What?!”

“Are you even listening to me?!”

“Yeah! Something about…something.”

Sam rolls his eyes with a heavy sigh. “No, come on, this is important. Aren’t you worried about Cas?”

“I guess,” Dean huffs and turns on his side away from Sam. His body language says he doesn’t care, but inside he is worried. He has _been_ worried, but Sam doesn’t know why. Sam can’t know why. “But he’ll be good. I mean, the guy’s an angel.”

“I’m still concerned. He looks a little off, too.”

“Right…”

Dean’s eyes close and he frowns to himself. How will he keep this a secret?

“Dean? Do you know something you aren’t telling me?”

“What? No! Why would you say something like that?”

“Ugh. Now _you’re_ being weird,” Sam sighs, putting his face in his hands. “Why am I so out of the loop?”

“Just don’t worry about it, Sammy. Leave all the worrying to me, okay?”

Reluctantly, Sam groans and mutters “okay.”

And Dean takes on all of the worrying. He worries about Sam and Cas, but mostly Cas because the problems the angel is having right then _are_ way more than Dean can handle.

As Sam says, Cas has begun to frequently disappear from the Winchester’s company. Each day turns into a series of “Hello, Dean” and “I must go, Dean.” It is unusual, even for Cas. And the little picky nervousness on the angel’s face has made Dean grow suspicious. Of course his first concern was that Cas was involved in some sinister plot or under the control of an enemy. Cautious and guarded, Dean took it upon himself to call Cas out on his weirdness one day while Sam was out.

“Listen, Cas, I don’t know what the heck is going on here but I don’t like it,” Dean says loudly into the empty motel room. Cheap floorboards creak beneath his feet and he looks around. “A-and I just wanna talk to you about it, so we can figure it out.”

 _Fwoosh_.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean turns around quickly and sees the trench coat-clad angel standing there motionless.

“What’s up with you, man?”

Cas furrows his brow and blinks slowly. “There is nothing _up_ with me, Dean.”

“The hell there isn’t,” Dean insists. He gets right up in Cas’ face and points at him. “You’re being really, really weird. And that’s saying a lot considering how weird you always are.”

“How am I being weird?”

“You show up then suddenly have to go. You get like…I dunno, nervous? You’re different. I don’t like it and I wanna know who or what is making you act that way.”

Cas takes a step back from Dean. “There is nothing,” he says, trying to remain calm. Dean isn’t buying it. “There is nothing…”

Dean gets back up into the angel’s face and stares at him, mouth open. He notices that there is some color in Cas’ face that wasn’t ever there before.

“Are you sick or something?” Dean asks in a quiet, gruff voice.

“Angels don’t get sick,” Cas explains quickly. He stares back at Dean and narrows his eyes. “There is nothing. I have to—“

“Damn it, Cas! You aren’t going anywhere!” Dean’s shouting manages to keep the angel at bay. “You tell me what’s happening to you! Okay?! Damn it, man! I’m fucking worried about you!!”

Seeming almost embarrassed, Cas steers his vision away from Dean and sighs. His lips part and he softly states, “heat.”

“ _Heat?_ ” Dean repeats, contorting his face in a confused manner. “You mean like you’re on the rag?”

“No, Dean,” Cas mumbles. “It is an angel problem. A strange, archaic and widely unknown angel problem.”

Now Dean’s expression softens and he tips his chin slightly upwards. “Are you uh, gonna be alright?”

“I don’t know,” Cas says. “It is an elusive disease.”

“Disease? Wait, I thought…okay, okay. Back up for a sec; as much as I hate talking about our feelings, let’s just, well, talk it through. So what’s the problem _exactly_?”

“I am calling it ‘heat’,” Cas explains. “For that is the closest human term I have been able to find suitable.”

“You aren’t bleeding out your ass or anything, are you?”

“No, I am not,” Cas answers so straight-faced that, given the situation a little less serious, Dean would have cracked up. Instead he walks to the bed and motions for Cas to sit next to him, which he does. “I have told you before that angels are forbidden from close interactions with humans.”

“Yeah, sure. Mortals and orders, God and monsters or whatever.”

Cas puts his hands together and looks up. “That is partially the reason, but not the only.”

“Ooookay,” Dean says, staring at Cas impatiently. “So are you gonna tell me or just keep playing 20 questions ‘til I figure it out on my own?

A stiff sigh hisses out of Cas and he closes his eyes with a bit of sensitivity. “Angels have a certain weakness.”

“I think they got a couple.”

“No, Dean. You don’t understand. We have a _weakness_ ,” Cas looks at Dean for a second and flashes a serious glare in his eyes. “For the entire duration of my existence I had assumed it to be a rumor, but now that I am experiencing it, clearly it is the truth.”

“So what is it?”

“Despite our supremacy to man, the necessity of a vessel seems to set us back. And so we have this weakness.”

“Right, right,” Dean says, getting annoyed now. “The weakness, I know. Are you gonna keep beating around the bush like this?”

“It is a weakness of the flesh.”

Then Dean’s expression drops. He stares blankly and tries to focus on the angel through narrow eyes. “Come again?” he asks quickly.

“If we build a close relationship with a human, we begin a process that I have called ‘heat.’ It is a conflict between our vessel and our celestial self, aching for the physical closeness of our human counterpart but driven by forces too grand for mortals to understand at all.”

Dean clears his throat. “I don’t understand,” he says.

Then a graveness comes to Cas and he looks right at Dean sternly and explains, “We begin to _require_ physical intimacy.”

“Yeah I get that,” Dean says. “But who are you close to that’s making you do the nasty?”

“You, Dean.”

“WHAT?!” Suddenly Dean springs up from the bed and turns his back to Cas. His face beams bright red, caught off guard by the surprise thrown at him, and he shoves his hands into his pockets. “M-me?!”

“Yes,” Cas says, still sitting there, staring down once more.

“You mean, you mean that you’ve been running from us like that ‘cause you’re too horny?!”

“I suppose so, yes.”

Dean’s body begins to quiver. Of course he wants Cas. He has wanted him since day one, he couldn’t deny it no matter how strange or “un-Dean” it was, but to actually have Cas respond in a similar manner is a little too mind blowing for him.

“S-so does that mean we’re gonna…do it?”

“No,” Cas answers shortly. He stands. “This is why I have been avoiding you. When I am around you for too long, my heat flares up and I _must_ have you.”

Blushing hard and closing his eyes, Dean mumbles, “Why don’t we just have sex?”

“I’m not sure what it would do.”

“What d’you mean? This ever happen to any other angel?”

“Yes, once. It is how he learned of it. Chamuel had come to this planet and fallen for a man, which then lead to a great desire for intimacy.”

“Okay…and?”

“She fed it. They enjoyed their lust for each other often, but the heat only grew. It was…it was like throwing wood into a fire. The need increased rapidly and she required more until she…”

“What?”

“Until she died.”

“Oh,” Dean says and swallows hard. “G-gotcha.”

“I must go, Dean.”

“Wait, Cas. Don’t.” Dean looks over his shoulder and gazes at the angel, whose face is nearly as bright as his and is even _sweating_ now. Their eyes lock and clear desire pulls at them both, but Cas looks away.

“No, Dean. This is not good.”

And just like that, Cas is gone…


	2. Relief

“ _Don’t worry about it,”_ Dean repeats to his brother. “I’m sure Cas is fine.”

“But we’re his friends,” Sam insists. “Wouldn’t you want him to be concerned about you if something was going wrong?”

“Give the guy some space,” Dean grumps. His brother sighs heavily and says nothing more, but looks at his laptop screen and at a blank search engine. Even if anybody knows what was happening to Cas, it certainly won’t be out on the internet. He doesn’t want Cas or Dean to be having problems, but it seems to be unavoidable.

“I can’t just let it go,” Sam sighs.

“Well maybe you have to?!” Dean snips. He tosses the magazine aside and glares at Sam, folding his arms. “Maybe you should just focus on _something else_ and let Cas deal with Cas problems? Okay?!”

“Jesus, Dean. What’s gotten…you know what?” Sam rolls his eyes. “I don’t want to know.”

“Good.”

“Fine.”

“ _Great_.”

“I’m going to get some air and let you sit here and deal with your ‘Dean problems.’”

Dean watches as Sam flips his computer off then gets up and leaves the motel room. The older brother just sighs and goes back to his magazine. Cas isn’t the only one having his period. Speaking of…

“Hello, Dean.”

“WAAH!” Dean jumps up and looks in the corner of the room, where Cas has suddenly appeared. “Were you waiting for Sam to leave?!”

“Yes. I was.”

“Why, man? I thought you couldn’t be around me.”

“That is what I would like to discuss,” says Cas. He slowly walks over to the bed and sits down beside Dean, then presses his lips together tightly and glances away.

“Okay. Shoot; what’s on your mind?”

“The heat,” Cas states in a soft tone.

“Right.”

“It is unbearable.”

“Um. Sorry.” Dean, blushing, shrugs his shoulders pathetically and looks at Cas. The angel sits with his shoulders slumped on the edge of the bed. Fearing what this might include, Dean clears his throat and asks, “Is there, uh, anything I can do to help?”

All of the sudden, Cas turns his head around sharply and looks Dean straight on. The ice blue eyes pierce him and Dean inhales. “Know me,” says Cas.

“But I already do, Cas. I know you pretty well.”

“You misunderstand,” Cas continues. “ _Know_ me; as a man knows a woman.”

“UH,” Dean chokes on his own words. His body falls limp and his heart begins to race. Cas is proposing sex. _Cas_ is proposing _sex_. Sure, Dean has spent many jerk-off sessions wondering what it would be like to have sex with the angel; what Cas would do, how he would sound, the touch of his bare skin against Dean’s. It is a forbidden, wrong thought process in his opinion but he can’t help but divulge sometimes. “Sex, right?”

“Yes.”

“But you um, haven’t had sex before, have you?”

“That is correct. I have not.”

Cool Dean is gone. Suave, able to pick up any woman he wanted Dean is dead. Now he is just a nervous, shy little boy talking to his longtime crush who is only supposed to hit on him in dreams.

“But the heat, Cas.”

“Yes.”

“I thought it would kill you? Like if we did it.”

“That is merely a theory,” says Cas. His body is starting to quiver and a very un-Caslike shakiness is taking him over. Dean worries. “But the heat…the heat is too strong. I can’t focus on anything.”

“God, Cas. I’m um, I’m really sorry,” Dean says quickly. He looks down at his own hands and fidgets with his fingers. He feels so exposed. More exposed than he ever has. There was always a wall he could pull up, but around Cas and especially around a horny Cas, he can’t hide. It is impossible. Dean is raw and out there and he can’t do a thing about it.

“Do you want to relieve my itch?” Cas asks. He continues to stare at Dean, really putting him on the spot. Dean swallows once, clears his throat and nods slowly.

“Yeah,” he mumbles. “Yeah, I do.”

Cas pulls his legs up on the bed and turns to really face Dean. He sits on his knees and slowly reaches his hands out to Dean’s shoulders, where he lays upon them with a tenderness that the human does not expect.

“You know what you’re doing?” Dean asks in a quiet voice.

“Not exactly,” Cas answers. “I simply desire closeness with you.”

“That’s…jeez, Cas. That’s actually really sweet, and I’m not a guy to compliment other guys on being sweet.”

They stare at each other and exchange silence communication for a few moments. Whatever the heat feels like within Cas, it seems to be mellowing down. Any urgency and hot desire momentarily subsideds and Cas turns to a more romantic feel. It is unusual, but so is, well, everything.

“What’s on your mind, buddy?” Dean whispers.

“You,” says Cas. “As always.”

“Always? What d’you mean?”

“I am always thinking about you.”

“Damn. You’re way too flattering.”

“Is this a problem?”

Dean reaches up to the hands sitting on his shoulders and slides his fingers over them. Touching Cas’ skin sends a shiver through his body and he feels relieved. He sighs. He sighs and he smiles. “Cas,” he says.

“Yes, Dean?”

A little breathy chuckle hums out of Dean’s nose and he looks down. “This is weird,” he admits.

“I’m sorry,” says Cas. “It is. I will agree with you. Humans and angels…it is very unusual. But the idea is somewhat enticing, don’t you think so?”

“Yeah, yeah totally,” says Dean. His cheeks flare up and he looks at Cas once more. Those big, pale lips look more inviting than ever. He wants that patch of soft stubble around Cas’ chin to rub against his face. Rub against his _everything_. Dean’s mind is quickly taking a crash course to the gutter and nothing is stopping him.

“Dean…” Cas says.

“Yeah?”

“You want this.”

“Uh. Yeah, I do.”

“You’ve _wanted_ this, haven’t you?”

Dean doesn’t answer. He looks away.

“There is no reason to feel embarrassed,” Cas continues. “I have wanted this, too, somehow. But I have worked my will so strongly to avoid it. I feel like I have cheated you.”

“No, no. You haven’t,” Dean says. He acts in slight urgency now. “I get it, it’s cool. I mean, I’ve been hiding my feelings ‘cause the whole thing is just damned weird. But maybe it’s not weird. Maybe it’s…right?”

Cas nods. “Do what you think is right, Dean.”

Dean smiles. “Alright,” he says. “Close your eyes, Cas.”

The angel does as told, then Dean leans in and goes for their first kiss. The lips meet and touch softly, tenderly. It is a union that has been wanted _so_ badly for _so_ long that the moment they kiss, they suddenly get engrossed. Cas, though he isn’t sure what he is doing, grips into Dean’s shoulders and pulls him closer. Dean’s arms instantly wrap around Cas’ waist, beneath the trench coat and scratches across the fabric of his suit blazer. Cas arcs his back and whimpers lightly against Dean’s lips, which open and suck the angel’s face hotly.

“Damn it,” Dean groans when he has a moment between smacking and slapping lips. “I want you, Cas.”

Cas scratches up to Dean’s neck and takes his face in his hands, clawing at the freckled skin. They pull back from the kiss momentarily and Cas stares at Dean, lips separated as his thickening breath rolls out.

“I _need you_ , Dean.”

In a sudden frenzy instigated by Cas’ desperation, Dean grabs the angel real tight and runs his hands up his back, tugging to remove the trench coat. “Move your arms back for a sec,” Dean mutters and Cas complies immediately. He thrusts back his arms and Dean slowly peels the coat off. It flops down and flutters to the floor, then Dean grabs Cas around the waist and tosses him back onto the bed. The angel lays there and stares up at Dean, biting his lower lip as his breath begins to grow and grow. “You are experienced in these matters, yes?” he asks softly.

“Uh, well, in a way, yeah,” Dean says. He looks over Cas’ body with interest. It’s the first time he’s really touched another man but it isn’t the first he’s admired. Now he just wants to see Cas naked. So many nights he spent wondering what that looked like, wondering how it felt. He’s moments away from finally seeing it and it makes him slightly nervous, but the crowning need is overwhelming.

Cas watches from his lower place as Dean’s shaky hands press upon his chest. He runs his fingers along the inner lining of Cas’ lapels, smoothing over the fabric with a curious desire. Cas’ chest rises and falls considerably faster as Dean touches him more and more, growing a little quicker with each stroke. Then Dean tugs the blazer away and pulls Cas up just briefly to take it off. Cas complies. He follows each motion that Dean dictates with his body to the T. He is perfectly subservient.

Now it’s just the tie and the shirt. Dean sticks his finger into the knot and pulls it down, loosens it and lets it unfold. He starts to unbutton the shirt and Cas observes. “Dean,” he says softly.

“Y-yeah?” Dean replies. His voice is a little shaky as are his hands.

“This is taking a very long time.”

“Sorry.” He gets to the bottom and opens the shirt wide, exposing Cas’ bare chest. Dean’s eyes stretch open and he looks over the angel’s vessel with a hungry, hungry stare. It’s so firm and taunt and beautiful, glistening with sweat in the cheap motel lighting.

“When does the intercourse start?” Cas asks.

“This sorta is ‘intercourse.’”

“Is it?”

“Yeah, like, we usually take a while to get started. Well, sometimes. Sometimes it’s faster but uhhh,” Dean rambles as his slowly moves his hands across Cas’ chest, separating the shirt further so that it exposes his shoulders. “It’s called foreplay and it’s this thing where people fool around a lot to get ready for the uh, intercourse.”

“I see,” says Cas. He spreads his legs apart and stares up at Dean with big, wide eyes. “Foreplay with me, then, I suppose.”

“Yeah I am,” says Dean. His nervousness is being outweighed by desire, and as his breathing hitches and grows, his hands runs along Cas faster. He pulls the shirt off entirely then moves down to the pants. First he unhooks the belt buckle and then he begins to unzip the fly. Cas has a firm boner already hiding underneath it all which Dean timidly touches. The moment his hand makes contact on the outside of Cas’ boxers, the angel convulses and arcs his back wildly.

“Ahh! Dean!” He shouts.

“It’s okay,” Dean coaxes, becoming more and more confident with his ability to satisfy the male vessel. “Just relax and enjoy it. This is what you want, yeah?”

“Yes,” Cas whimpers. He lifts up and allows Dean to pull the pants and boxers off completely, exposing the hungry genitals and he spreads his legs more. Then Dean undresses and he does that rather quickly. Now both men are naked, looking each other over as their bodies breath so heavily. Dean takes Cas’ legs and bends them up, up all the way to his chest and hooks the knee to his own shoulder, arching over him. Cas curls his toes and stares deeply at Dean, whimpering. “Please, Dean.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll do it. Just um, hold on. I need to…hold on.”

Dean rubs the length of his shaft between Cas’ soft, round ass cheeks and he leans over to the nightstand. In his duffel bag there, he pulls out a tube of lubricant that he’s covered in masking tape (the idea of Sam finding it and immediately knowing what it is just makes Dean very, very uncomfortable) and squeezes a few beads out.

“What is that?” Cas asks, watching Dean intently. His vessel perspires so much even though they haven’t even begun the most intense part of their dance.

“Just something for this kinda sex,” Dean explains. He takes his hand and runs it down to his dick, slathering along the shaft and then dabs a bit onto Cas’ hole. The angel flinches and groans at the touch, then bucks his hips back to Dean’s hand and almost swallows the finger. “Slow down, Cas.”

“I n-need you,” Cas moans. His hands reach around Dean’s ribs and dig at the flesh on his back with his nails. Dean cries out in pleasure and slowly eases himself inside the angel, rocking his hips slowly and working his core with a tender thrust. Cas’ eyes flash blue for a second and he tears into Dean’s back. Lines of red shred across the flesh and bleed a little under his nails. Dean takes it and loves it. He pins Cas down to the bed hard and starts to hump him, causing the angel to shout and cry out with each thrust.

“This what you wanted?” Dean asks in a gruff, musky mutter.

“Y-yes,” Cas answers. He continues to rip and pull at Dean’s strong back, also thrusting back into his hips with each grinding movement. Dean’s entire cock is swallowed by Cas’ tight hole, but he wants more. He whimpers and whines, rolling his head back on his shoulders as he begs for Dean to fuck him harder. “Please, Dean. Please.”

“I got you,” Dean says. Their bodies melt together, breathing heavy in unison and stroking, grabbing, reaching and arcing from the intense, erotic satisfaction. Dean brings his face to the crook of Cas’ neck and starts sucking on the flesh, but Cas needs more. He moans and tightens his thighs around Dean’s waist, breaking more skin on his back. The clawing gets deeper and deeper until the blood starts to run in a few tiny streams. It’s all great for Dean. He loves it. He craves it. He never realized how badly he wanted to be destroyed up until then, but experiencing it now was fantastic. “Fuck, Cas.”

“I need you,” Cas moans. His palms flatten and he rubs the blood around ‘til it’s just pink smears around his back, entwined with the lines from Cas’ nails. Dean’s eyes roll back in his head and he feels the need to bite. He bares his teeth and presses down onto Cas’ neck, which makes the angel jump and scream, all the while his dick continues to pound the virgin ass raw.

“Oh, God, Cas,” Dean moans between his teeth, nipping at the flesh of the neck and almost breaking the surface. Cas gasps and groans, grinding his ass down against Dean’s cock with a quicker rhythm now. “Cum for me, Cas.”

“Cum?” Cas asks between sharp breaths. He whimpers and even starts to drool.

“Cum. Climax. Nut. Jizz. Whatever. Whatever you angels fucking call it.”

“I don’t know how.”

“Damn it, Cas,” Dean curses and lets his mouth off of his neck. He’s frustrated now. His dick is hot and thick and about to blast its load but he wants to get Cas off, too. “Just do something until you fucking cum.”

“I don’t _know_ , Dean!” Cas yells. He appears to be just as frustrated. The thrusting and fucking, sheer raw power of Dean’s abs slamming into Cas’ body grows so hot that it feels they might melt. Dean can’t hold back. He flings his head back, eyes closed real tight and groans loudly like a wild animal claiming his mate. In that instant he fills Cas with his hot nut. It gushes out into the hole and Dean strains with each throb. Cas doesn’t let up. He’s still gripping into Dean’s back and pulling him close, squeezing his firm thighs and curling his toes.

“Damn it, Cas! Damn it!!” Dean shouts. He wants Cas to be satisfied _so badly_ , which is strange since Dean never gives a shit about getting the other person off. “Cum, Cas, please. Baby, please.”

The heat between them mellows and Cas starts to come down from his high, though still frustrated and full of energy. “I don’t know how, Dean. I don’t know how.”

“Do _something_ ,” says Dean. His head is swimming with crazy thoughts and feelings he isn’t even sure what to do. He feels drunk and part of him wants to cry. He just has to be close to Cas and keep him happy. Flustered and pissed, he grabs Cas’ dick with a hand and starts to jerk him off violently.

“AHH!” Cas shouts. He bucks his hips in the air, into Dean’s grasp and suddenly throws his fists back into the mattress. His fingers hastily clutch the sheets and his chest heaves up and down, moaning and twisting from the feeling. “Deaaan! DEAN!”

It feels weird for Dean to be jerking off a dick that isn’t his, but the energy reverberating between the two skins fills him with something _amazing_. He watches Cas wriggle and writhe solely from his actions. The power trip is beautiful. Here is a hurricane concealed within the limitations of a human body who has the power to kill Dean instantly, yet he’s allowing him to take total control with just one grasp. The angel’s cock throbs hard and suddenly he screams real loud. His angel radio pings and go off, ringing and ringing out into the room and he shoots a fair loud out, almost hitting Dean in the face.

Then it stops.

It settles.

The room is hot and sticky and Cas stares at Dean, bright red in the face. “That is it?” he asks, gasping. “That is the cum?”

“Yeah,” Dean nods. “That’s it. You like it?”

“I need another one,” Cas moans.

“Jesus, Cas. I dunno if I can handle that. And Sammy’s bound to---Oh, shit.” Dean’s face turns pale. “We gotta get dressed! Sammy’s gonna come back any minute! Shit shit fuck fuck fuck!” He jumps up from the bed and scrambles to put his clothes on, but Cas just sits up softly and uses his angel mojo to fix everything. Suddenly they’re both dressed, the cum is all gone and the room is even sex-stank-free. Dean looks at Cas and sighs. “Really?” he says.

“Yes,” Cas says plainly.

“You could’ve just…ugh…just forget it.”

“I will,” Cas agrees. He looks down at his hands and sees that they are shaking.

“Are you okay?” Dean asks.

“I believe so.”

“Is your heat satisfied or whatever?”

Cas drops his hands to his sides and stares at Dean. Very, very seriously he states, “no.” Dean bites his lower lip.

“N-no?” he asks to be sure. “You uhh, you think you’ll be o-okay?”

“I don’t know, Dean. We will have to see. For now I am feeling better, that is true.”

The doorknob rattles then opens and Dean quickly turns to see Sam coming in. “UH, HEY SAMMY,” he says quickly. Sam looks at him oddly.

“You alright, Dean?” he asks.

“Yeah. We were just...uh…well, see…”

“We?” Sam asks, looking very confused. Dean clears his throat. He looks back and sees that Cas and all traces of him are gone.

“Sorry,” he says, trying to sound capable. “We, as in you and me, Sam and Dean, Dean and Sam, were just going to head out and check that house we’ve been looking into, right?”

“Yeaah,” Sam says uneasily. “Right. The house.”


	3. Like Wild Fire

“ _Damn it,_ ” Dean curses, trudging through the door back to their room. “What a fucking bust.”

“It’s bound to happen sometimes,” says Sam.

“Yeah I guess, but still. Buncha bullshit.” He throws his bag onto the table and makes a sour face.

“You alright?” Sam asks, looking concerned at his brother, who makes a grouchy face and says “ _yeah_.”

“’Cause you seem a little off.”

“I feel like crap. I’m…probably just hungry. Want me to go pick something up?”

“Sure, if that’s what you want to do.”

“Okay.”

Scowling, Dean turns around and goes right back out the front door, leaving Sam a little confused. _Dean being Dean,_ he assumes and tries to brush it off.

So Dean gets into the Impala and drives to the nearest fast food chain, which happens to be right around the corner. On the way there he gets a surprise visit.

“Hello, Dean.”

“AH! Damn it, Cas!” he jumps and sees that the angel is in the passenger’s seat. His immediate reaction after being startled is to give a hug and a kiss, considering their last time together, but it’s still so new and daunting that he’s almost embarrassed to. “Don’t do that!”

“My apologies. But I had to see you alone.”

“Yeah?” A shiver of nervousness runs down Dean’s spine.

“I’ve been studying.”

“Heh heh, what, you’re Sam now or something?”

Cas looks at Dean seriously. “No, I am not Sam. You should be able to diff—“

“I’m being funny. Just…just forget it. What were you studying?”

“Ways that I can satisfy the heat.”

“Oh, yeah? Like what?”

“Observe,” says Cas. He holds out his hand and telekinetically unzips Dean’s fly then leans down onto his elbows and lightly strokes the fabric of his underwear. Dean is rolling up to the drive-thru now and he looks around suspiciously. As the last car in line before them starts to move up, Cas pulls out Dean’s dick and softly runs his hands along the shaft.

“Uhh, Cas? I think you should wai—ummfff…” Dean’s talking is set aside when the angel opens his mouth and stretches his lips over the head of the dick. It’s so warm inside there. Dean can’t help but moan and rock his hips up into Cas’ face. “I n-need you to go invisible girl,” he grunts. Cas nods and disappears but the cock is still quite visible. As he goes up to the ordering screen, Dean has to hold the edge of his jacket out to where Cas’ head is, luckily he can still feel it, to cover up what’s going on. Meanwhile the angel teases the cock with his tongue, sucking softly and twisting his face along it.

“Y-yeah uh, two number eights,” Dean groans to the microphone. Cas starts to take his cock further and further into his mouth, sucking hard and driving Dean absolutely crazy. He holds the jacket firmly against Cas’ head, touching the invisible hair with a shaky hand and thrusting up into his mouth.

He pulls up to the next window and pays for the food, where a confused cashier glances down at him and asks, “You alright, sir?”

“Y-yeah,” Dean says, forcing a sort of wincing-smile. “Just peachy.”

The food is given to him and he quickly finds a place to park. “Come back, Cas,” Dean moans and the angel reappears. Now Dean shakily sets the food aside and puts both hands on the back of Cas’ head, thrusting and pushing to get the most out of the experience. Cas works his mouth expertly along Dean’s dick and he’s managed to take the entire thing in his mouth, jamming down his throat like no big deal. Dean pulls at Cas’ hair and moans wickedly, rolling his head back and sweating up a storm. His core feels red hot- hotter than he’s ever felt before. He needs more of this. He needs more much.

“Fuck, Cas, oh maaaan.”

The angel is so damned compliant that Dean can’t help but take advantage of it. He gets up on his knees and, facing the shot gun window but still with his back to his door, tells Cas to get up on his hands and knees so he can get a better angle. Now Dean can really throat fuck him head on, standing on his knees and grabbing Cas’ head. He does this and it is incredible. The angel is totally happy to take everything Dean dishes out, and as the windows fog up so much that it’s nearly impossible to see out of them, Dean leans over and claps his hands onto Cas’ butt. He pulls him and pulls him, fucking and thrusting into the angel’s mouth with a feral intensity.

“Oh, God, Cas! Fuck! You nasty little whore! Ohh!” Dean cries out as he keeps humping, sweating and trembling from the sensation. He’s so overcome with wild lust that he doesn’t care about any of the shaking or fogging up in the car. Cas even starts to moan now; just soft, low whimpers with each thurst. “Fuck! Fuck! Cas! Ahh! AAHH!”

His orgasm is imminent. He can’t decide if he wants to blast his load down Cas’ throat or dump it on his face, but it approaches so quickly that he ends up having no choice and it goes down his throat. A wild scream that turns his face bright red resounds, and Dean claws against the trench coat, driving long, slow thrusts into Cas’ mouth.

“Dirty little angel,” Dean moans. “You’re my dirty, dirty little angel.”

He sighs and flops back against the seat and Cas sits up casually, clearing his throat. “Was that enjoyable for you?” he asks.

“Yeah. Oh hell yeah. That was your first time sucking dick, huh?”

“Yes. I studied the optimum methods of performing fellatio. I hope they were satisfactory.”

“Fuck yeah, Cas. That was…amazing…” Dean closes his eyes and reaches out to Cas, taking his hand. He doesn’t even think twice about it but their fingers entwine and he squeezes gently. “Oh, Cas…”

“I’m glad,” says Cas. He looks down at their hands.

“So uh…hm….did that satisfy your heat or whatever?”

“It did.”

“Really? Awesome. How you doing with that, anyway?”

“It remains the same. I need you constantly but when we engage in any form of intimacy it is relieved.”

“Alright, that’s cool. But let me know if it gets death-y or anything, right?”

“Right…” Cas looks at Dean. “I have to go now.”

“Wait, already?”

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

“But Cas, hold on—“

It’s too late. He’s gone. Dean’s hand falls empty and he looks down at it, squeezing his fingers together sadly. This is probably the first time in his life he’s been sad about the other person leaving right after he gets his dick sucked. “Damn,” he mutters to himself.

It’s time to bring dinner back to Sam, anyway, so he starts to car and goes to fold his cock back into his pants. The damned thing is hard again! “What?!” Dean grumbles out loud. It’s burning hot and he really needs more contact. “What the fuck.”

~*~

Dean returns to the motel room and the boner hasn’t gone down yet. He shoves Sam’s food in his general direction and walks by briskly, hoping to avoid any unsightly bumps in his pants.

“Where one did you go to?” Sam asks. “That took forever.”

“The line was really long,” Dean lies quickly, avoiding eye contact because even looking at his brother seems wrong at this point.

“Oh, that sucks. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t matter.”

Sam starts to eat but Dean passes him by, leaving his phone on the bed. Of course Sam notices this and he notices how weird it is. In a huff, Dean goes straight to the bathroom and his brother watches with very concerned eyes. “Uh, Dean?” he calls out.

“What,” Dean answers from behind the now closed door.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“My stomach, man. Must’ve been lunch. I dunno. Don’t get too close.”

Sam makes a face of disgust and says, “Sorry,” then mutters something about _too many details_ and goes back to eating. But in the bathroom Dean certainly doesn’t have any stomach distress. Instead he’s whipped out his dick and is grasping at it in desperation. The shaft is so warm, so searing white-hot that it almost feels like steam mists when he touches it. The desire is strong and it won’t go away. He’s dribbling spit down onto it as he thrusts since the vigor is so intense it’s easily drying out, but it _still_ does no good. Each jerking motion is tighter than the next, pulling and twisting at the hot, hungry flesh with a deep carnal lust like never before. There is no relief in sight. Three minutes turns to eight and eight turns to twelve. Soon it’s almost fifteen minutes and he continues to yank his psychotically aroused meat like an ape, desperate for an orgasm.

“ _What is going on_ ,” he mumbles to himself, gazing at the cock that’s nearly purple at the end from all the blood throbbing within. At some point he plopped down on the toilet and took his testicles with his free hand, groping them gently and thumbing over the stubble but that did little to help as well. He even rubbed a finger over his taint and down to his anus but that didn’t do anything for him. The dick needs to be in something and he needs it _now_.

“Hey, Dean?”

“ _Damn_.”

Sam is just outside the door, knocking. “You’ve been in there a _really_ long time. Are you sure you aren’t dangerously sick? Like maybe something happ—“

“I’M FINE!” Dean yells. It’s hard to stay cool when your crotch is so hot. The need to cum is so strong yet far away that he’s nearly tearing up. He sucks in a few tense breaths of air and does his best to calm down. “J-just stay away, Sammy. I don’t want…I don’t want you to catch it, in case you can.”

“Jeez, alright. Well let me know if you need anything.”

“I _will_.”

Dean huffs loudly and rolls his eyes, still grappling his dick furiously. What is he going to do? What _can_ he do? When he glances over at the vanity mirror he sees that it’s begun to fog up. His body must be at an alarmingly high temperature. Something _is_ wrong. Very wrong. He needs Cas.

“But not now,” he thinks to himself. He’s been in there too long and Sam can’t possibly know. He’ll just have to deal with it on his own and find Cas tomorrow.

As painful as it may be, and it actually, seriously is, Dean shoves his throbbing boner back into his pants and waddles out of the bathroom. Sam is still sitting at the desk and he peers at Dean with soft, concerned eyes. “Sorry you feel so bad,” he says.

“It’s alright,” Dean grumps, wincing. “Don’t worry about it. But I’m gonna try to get a little extra sleep tonight. Think that makes sense.”

“Sure. Yeah, it does. Do whatever you have to, Dean.”

“Right.”

A cautious dance of undressing without revealing his embarrassment begins, and when it’s completed he slides beneath the covers of his bed and huddles up with his back to Sam. It’s going to be a painful long night. Sweat runs down his body continuously and the erection refuses to subside, leaving him questioning how healthy it is and if he’s going to suffer some sort of brain loss or whatever from lack of blood flow.

But morning does eventually come. Sam goes to bed and they both get a few hours of sleep. When the day starts, the hard on is still raging. Dean wants to curse when he feels it there in the morning but he does his best to hold in all inside. It’s just _tiring_ now and he needs Cas more than ever. He quickly looks over at Sam and sees that he’s asleep, which is perfect, so Dean gets up and slinks off to the bathroom. He can still use the guise of stomach problems to buy some time in there.

“ _Cas_ ,” he whispers once the door is locked. “ _I need you, man. I need you_ bad.”

The moment that the angel appears, Dean knocks him back against the wall and claps a hand over his mouth. “ _Shhh_ ,” he hisses. “ _Sam. Out there. Can’t hear_.”

Cas nods. He appears to enjoy being manhandled like this and Dean picks up on the immediately. When he moves his hand away, they immediately go in for a kiss. Even though Cas is still pretty awkward at it, their lips meet and slap at each other with such vigor and wantonness that they’re both carried away into it the second they begin. Dean’s hands grab Cas all over, shaking and needy as he senses impending relief for his monster erection. He can see the light at the end of the tunnel and it is marvelous.

Cas does little more than grab onto the back of Dean’s head to hold him closer as they kiss, but Dean’s hands move down to the angel’s belt and unhook it, unzips and lets them fall down to the ground. His motions are guided by a wild recklessness and he can barely even consciously think about what he’s doing. The pants fall, the boxers fall, then Cas steps out of them both, along with his shoes, and Dean hoists him up by the waist. His legs lock around Dean’s waist and they press together, grinding and grunting softly even though Dean is still concealed behind his clothes. The kiss breaks off and Cas rocks his head back to the wall, closing his eyes and rubbing his ass in hard circles around Dean’s erection, but then he looks at him for a moment and focuses seriously.

“What,” Dean huffs, starting to undo his own pants now.

Cas’ head tilts off to the side and he stares at Dean with big, wiggling eyes. “Something is wrong,” he whispers.

“Yeah no shit, your ass is there and my dick is _here_.”

“No, Dean,” Cas insists. He runs his hands up to Dean’s cheeks and touches him lightly, feeling the high temperature and unusual amount of sweat. “This is not like you.”

“I dunno man, just shut up and let me fuck you.”

Cas doesn’t answer but continues to watch Dean with concern. The man finally releases his rock hard, hotter-than-the-sun cock and presses it up against Cas’ hole. He closes his eyes real tight and a wicked smiles run across his face; finally he feels relief. Finally he feels close to being satisfied. Just one more thing; a slather of Vaseline from the countertop, and they’re ready to go.

As the cock slowly enters, Cas closes his eyes and lets a long, low moan purr out of him. Dean suddenly jams the entire length inside, swelling hard with the intense satisfaction of Cas taking him in, and the angel buckles, tensing his grip on his human partner’s head and yelling.

“ _No!_ ” Dean hisses. “ _Stop!_ ”

He violently grabs at Cas’ tie and shoves it into his mouth to silence him. Cas gnashes his teeth down into the fabric and keeps whimpering, now in time with the thrusts, keeping his eyes painfully closed. Dean clutches Cas’ cheek in one hand and turns his head to the side to give him access to his neck, where he smooshes his face in and starts kissing at first, but slowly turning into bites. He nips and nibbles at Cas’ hot flesh, tantalizing them both with the tingling sensations. They’re both so sweat-logged and achy, needy and desperate for released that they grab and cling, thrust and grind against each other wilder than feral animals in spring. Hands wraps around every inch of body as fabric is pulled yanked and pushed with reckless arousal. Cas’ toes tighten and curl continuously as Dean rails him hard, smacking the angel’s vessel against the wall and sending his cock deep inside his hole. The itch is being scratched. The ferocity is dying.

Finally Dean feels his orgasm approach. It begins in his balls where a deep, hot throb serves as the catalyst to a hotter, wetter squelch of pleasure. He runs his tongue up and down Cas’ neck and face, panting and moaning softly as trails of hot, sticky saliva cling to the stubble and even a bit of his soft, dark hair. Cas keeps biting his tie and the fabric is nearly ripped from it. All at once, the lovers buckle and squeeze each other hard, Dean’s seed being dispensed deep within the cavity of the angel’s vessel. His teeth bare down on Cas’ neck and rip into the flesh, tearing and bleeding just enough to drive Dean wild. Without even thinking twice he laps up the blood then runs his tongue to Cas’ ear and whispers, “cum for me, baby. Just cum.”

Cas holds Dean even harder and bounces along his dick more, rocking his hips at an awkward, upwards angle since his back his still supported against the wall. He chokes on the tie and arcs his back, looking up and opening his eyes. Dean happens to glance there as well and he sees a bright blue flash of light twinkle in an impossible second through Cas’ pupils. The angelic sine blares for a brief moment in unison with this light and then Cas collapses. His entire, enormous weight falls on Dean and they get thrown to the ground with a loud _thud_.

“UGGGGGH!” Dean yells as air escapes him with Cas landing on top. The wet tie plops out of the angel’s mouth.

“M-my apologies, Dean,” Cas gasps. He stumbles to his feet and mojos his pants back on, then telekinetically puts Dean’s parts all in order.

The fog has been lifted from Dean’s mind and suddenly he can see clearly. In an instant, get jumps up to his feet and stares at Cas with big, wide eyes. His mouth falls open. “Sam!” he whispers. “He must’ve heard that! We made _so_ much noise.”

“There is no reason to alarm,” says Cas.

“Huh?”

“He’s still asleep.”

“Oh, good, good. Alright. But uh, hey…” Dean clears his throat and wipes off his forehead with the back of his wrist. He glances at the sweat and frowns.

“Yes?” Cas is already back to being the calm angel.

“I wasn’t, uh, I wasn’t really acting all that normal just now, was it?”

“No, Dean.”

Dean looks down at his pants and shifts in them slightly. “This boner was here _all night_ , man. I guess it drove me sort of mental. I just wanted to _eat you_.”

“I have a theory,” says Cas. He steps closer to Dean and stares at him.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“You seem to be exhibiting the same symptoms of my heat.”

“ _What?”_ Dean gasps. He teeth tighten and he stares at Cas in shock. “I what?!”

“The heat. I believe you have the heat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are some typos in here. I just...I just can't be bothered to edit them, sorry. My attention span is small and I wrote this a while back.


	4. Slip Up

 

The Winchesters are back on the road now, chasing street signs and signals on their way to the next potential case. Night is falling fast and Dean is driving even faster, while all the time Sam sits in his usual shotgun and stares at his brother. “Doing alright?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Dean answers quickly, keeping his glassy green eyes fixed on the open road.

“You _sure_?”

“I said yeah.”

“Stomach okay?”

“ _Sam_ , I said I’m fine. Fine means fine. Stop worrying so much.”

“Oh yeah, like _you_ can tell _me_ about not worrying.” Sam sucks his teeth and rolls his eyes. “You heard from Cas lately, by the way?”

“ _No_.” This time Dean’s answer is even faster and smaller. The very mention of the angel’s name makes his heart beat at an increased velocity.

“Any idea where he’s at? I’m still really, really worried about him.”

“I’m sure he’s fine.”

Sam looks at Dean and frowns. “He’s fine, too?” the younger brother snips. “Since when do you just say everyone’s ‘fine’? How do you even know? By the way, I thought _you_ were the one who always overreacted to anything bothering Cas; any unusual behavior.”

“If something was wrong, he’d tell us,” Dean says, clearing his throat. He can already feel heat building up within his chest, aching to escape. Sam better stop dropping those C-Bombs.

“Cas keeps to himself sometimes, you know that.”

Dean’s pants tighten. “Y-yeh, I know I know that,” he says, licking his lips. It’s so awkward in that car and Sam has no idea. Dean just wants to see Cas, hear him, touch him. It’s so painful that he’s almost about to cry.

“You sure you’re feeling okay enough to drive?” asks Sam.

“I’m fine, Sammy. C’mon.” Dean is slightly apprehensive about his statement but he does his best to look in control.

“O-okay. I just think Cas deserves us to check up on him, you know?”

There’s that name again. Dean exhales real loud and tries to withhold a groan. His forehead his moist and his cheeks are burning up, probably undeniably bright red on the outside. “Sure,” Dean says in a tight voice.

“Maybe he’ll know what’s wrong with you.”

“There’s nothing, I’m telling you.”

“But look at your face, man! You’re acting like you have a fever. Cas shoul—“

“Ughh!” Dean can’t help but release a moan. His grip on the steering wheel tightens and Sam narrows his eyes at his brother.

“It’s almost like…Dean, are you sure you aren’t hiding anything?”

“No, I’m not! I’m not fucking hiding anything, okay?! We agreed to be honest with each other, right?!”

“Right, right…just, well, Cas is off the map like crazy, acting odd around us, and now you seem to get sick every time I say his name.”

“I just feel shitty, that’s it. My stomach’s fucked up and I’m not doing great.”

Sam looks at him oddly. He can see through Dean’s body language a little better than that, but not well enough to know what’s actually going on. “I’ll justgive him a call and see what’s up,” he says. Dean tries to tell him no, but that would be a major red flag and honesty, the growing, burning desire in his crotch and chest is so fierce that he can do little but just keep driving.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam says into the phone.

“ _Hello, Sam._ ”

Even the sound of the angel’s voice, buzzy and faint through Sam’s receiver, is enough to poke the fires within Dean. His hands begin to sweat so much that he can stroke a slick patch between his palm and the steering wheel. He thumbs over the curve of the circle and licks his lips once more.

“You alright, man?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Everything okay with whatever you’re doing?”

 _“Yes_.”

“You sure?”

“ _I am sure, Sam._ _But…thank you for asking.”_

“It’s not a problem. Can I ask you something?”

“ _Yes…_ ”

“I’m worried about Dean.”

Dean quickly looks at Sam and tries to yap at him but nothing comes out. He’s so tense, sweating and overworked from listening to Cas’ voice that he can’t really control himself. He has to focus on the road. Sam mouths the word “What?” but keeps talking into the phone.

“He got some food poisoning or something yesterday, but it seems to be getting worse. He looks _terrible_. Maybe you can come take a peek at him?”

“ _I can try_.”

“Okay, great. We’re just along route—“

“I’m here.”

The air inside the car thickens and Dean breathes a sigh of relief. Hearing Cas actually there and sensing his body so close to him temporarily numbs the hotness. He peeks a glimpse in the rearview mirror and sees the angel sitting back there. Every time, he looks a little more attractive and by now he’s downright sexy. His broad, pale lips separate gently as his eyes are fixed on Dean.

“Just look at him,” Sam says to the angel. Cas leans forward in his seat and very close to the back of Dean’s head. He studies him for a moment, and Dean nearly faints. Feeling the angel’s breath against his neck, sensing his eyes scanning him; it’s all so intense. He’s close and yet so far. A bead of sweat drips down his temple and Cas withdraws.

“I’m not sure,” he says.

“You don’t know?!” Sam asks, taken back a bit since he really expected Cas to have _some_ idea. How could he not?

“I believe that the—“ Cas starts to talk but Dean interrupts him by tensing his jaw and making an uncomfortable face. “What is it, Dean?”

He immediately pulls over. This makes Sam even grumpier and he starts to look mad. “What are you doing?!” he gripes.

“I gotta talk to Cas alone,” Dean says quickly. There’s no avoiding it. He can’t beat around the bush but he also can’t tell Sam a damn thing.

“You’re just going to leave me here?” Sam fusses.

“No.” Dean shuts off the engine and steps out of the car. “Cas?”

“Right away, Dean.”

Sam folds his arms and sits back in the chair, shaking his head. “What’s next?” is all he can think.

But outside the Impala, Dean steers Cas away from Sam’s vision and takes him around to the back. He closes his eyes and, halfway between frustrated and relieved, grabs both of Cas’ hands and squeezes them. It seems that Cas is just as hot and sweaty as he is.

“Don’t tell Sammy any of this, okay?” Dean mutters.

“I understand,” says Cas. He awkwardly fumbles his fingers around on Dean’s hands, looking at them. Sam is still inside the car and even has his eyes closed now. They can only see the back of his head, though.

“But it’s just, ugh, I dunno man. This thing. This heat. I don’t know how to handle it.”

“I am faced with the same problem.”

“How are you holding up, by the way?”

“Not well,” Cas admits. He gazes up at Dean with hungry eyes. “I need you. I need you _constantly._ It is an endless distraction. This…this _penis_ is firm with blood every waking moment and it ceases to go down. And my anus is increasingly hungry for you. Inserting objects is futile. Every time I try, the sensation does nothing. I need _you_ , Dean.”

“I know, I know,” Dean moans into a whisper. He squeezes the angel’s hands more while heating up crazily over the idea of Cas masturbating with God only knows what he can find. He wants to take him right then and there, but it’s impossible with Sam in the car. Third wheel Sam. Dean can’t believe he’s using those words to describe his precious brother but fucking hell; he needs to slap those angel cheeks around and he might even kill the next thing to get in his way.

“I want to stop this, Dean,” Cas says softly. “These cravings are more than either of us can handle. It is beyond human or angel desire.”

“But what, then? You got any idea how to fix it?” Dean bites his lower lip and stares right into Cas’ eyes. Those swirling blue crystal auras glisten in the faint glimmer of the highway lights, and they wiggle sadly. Dean wants to kiss him. He wants to hold him, stroke him, lick him and anything else that is humanly possible.

“I don’t know,” Cas admits. “I’m doing my best to research it, but as I said, the lust is overwhelming. Removing you from my mind is impossible.”

Now the angel looks Dean over briefly. His eyes seem to focus on the crotch of his pants and in and instant, Cas is on his knees.

“No, no, Cas, wait. People can _see_ us.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Come back, come back here,” Dean talks quickly and walks backwards, pulling Cas by the collar. There might not be much traffic out there, but it only takes one State Trooper to bust them and that is seriously the last thing Dean needs to deal with.

The go back to the rear fender of the Impala, hidden from Sam by the blind spot and hidden from traffic by the rest of the chassis. Cas remains on his knees and he starts to undo Dean’s pants; at first he moves gingerly but once they make finger to stomach contact, the angel flares up with more desire and moves swift and almost aggressively. He pulls down Dean’s fly and whips the dick out of its jersey-cotton cocoon. The cold air that touches his hard on doesn’t even faze him, but Cas’ fingers serve as an antidote.

“Go ahead,” Dean moans in a soft whisper. He smiles nonstop as he knows that relief is coming. Cas gazes up at Dean with two, big blue moons and slowly opens his mouth. The view alone was worth suffering in Hell. “Suck it, baby.”

“Why do you call me baby? Comparatively, you are the child.”

Dean grunts. “It’s just a word. People say it when they’re…” He clears his throat. “People say it as a sexy thing.” Cas nods slowly and Dean runs his fingers through the brush of dark hair. His scalp his damp from sweat. “Put it in your mouth, Cas.”

“Yes,” Cas says with a small smile. He separates his lips and pulls the throbbing, aching cock into his mouth. Dean grips into the angel’s hair at once and thrusts inside. The itch is scratched. Relief is here. Cas’ mouth, though hot and tight, feels cool and calm to the touch for Dean. It’s such sweet, sweet relief.

He begins to rock his hips, slowly at first but growing progressively faster and faster. Cas closes his eyes and sucks hard, using his tongue to lap around the edges when he gets the chance.

“Oh, fuck yeah, Cas, oh man,” Dean’s moans crawl out in that fashion, humping the angel’s face from the core of his abs. The night air begins to chill his relaxing body. He’s feeling human again. Finally fucking human again. The incubus is dying and Dean is Dean again.

He listens to Cas’ low grunts as his cock rams him deep in the throat, slurping the vast ropes of precum that trail on and on.

“Ohh, Cas, oh, baby…”

Now the pace increases rapidly. Dean holds Cas’ head with one hand firmly and the other smacks onto the cold metal of the car. He fucks into the angel’s throat hard, grinding and almost riding him out as his orgasm is close. Even Cas is gripping his own cock over his dark pants. He scratches at the fabric and rubs the hardness beneath.

“CAS! CAS! OH!”

Dean’s climax arrives. It throbs and throbs, first deep in his testicles but then it expands out through the shaft and to the tip. All at once his load is released and it is pounded, slammed, and railed into Cas’ mouth. The angel takes it happily. Everything softens and Dean nearly collapses.

“Th-that better?” Dean asks in a breathy gasp.

“Yes. I assume you are feeling the same relief?”

“Y-yeah,” he nods. His face is bright red but his body feels fine. It’s like a hot, sick fever has just been magically removed. “We gotta go…you gonna…unf…gonna stick around?”

“I’m not sure if that is wise,” says Cas. He gets to his feet and brushes any dirt or dust off of himself. “I’m not exactly _intelligent_ when the heat picks up.”

“Whaddya mean?” Dean asks. They start to walk around to the driver’s side again.

“When I am aroused, I stop thinking,” Cas explains. “In a way, my mind blanks out. I’m afraid I might make irrational decisions. For instance it was extremely dangerous to perform oral sex acts on you this publically. The lust was so deep that I did not recognize that at the moment.”

“Yeah, okay. That makes sense. I get it.”

“I will continue searching for a cure, but…Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“If the heat is solved and we are no longer slaves to the addiction, will we still engage in coupling?” Cas throws his question out there while staring at Dean in a sort of desperation. His forehead scrunches up and he doesn’t move.

“Yeah, of course,” Dean says, nodding. “If I made it this far, I can’t turn around. I mean, Cas, I really…” He clears his throat and looks away.

“Yes, Dean?”

“I like fucking you,” he adds quickly. “I really like fucking you. But I’ll uh, see you later, right?”

“Certainly.”

Cas vanishes in an instant and Dean gets back in the car. He sits down and exhales loudly through his mouth, then glances at Sam and startles when he sees him glaring.

“What?” Dean asks.

“You’re an idiot,” says Sam.

“Oh, that’s nice.” Dean grunts and starts the engine.

“You think I didn’t hear that?”

“Oh,” Dean sputters and locks up. He can’t even bare to look at Sam now.

“I’m not going to say anything,” Sam says. He sighs and folds his arms. “I don’t even want to know.”


	5. Gay Angel Things

They drive for about an hour and Dean says _nothing_. He’s embarrassed, humiliated and freaked out to name a few emotions. Luckily the heat has subsided for now so he doesn’t have to deal with any of that, but Sam has been quiet too and he stares out of the window the entire time, arms folded, and that doesn’t help the atmosphere at all. But he finally breaks the silence and tells his older brother, “it is kind of sick, though.”

Dean clears his throat, feeling weird to be speaking again. “How?” he asks.

“Cas is an angel. He’s some giant crazy monster and you’re using him for sex? I mean, you’ve exploited a lot of people for sex but this is a new low.”

“ _Hey!”_ Dean hisses angrily. “I’m not exploiting him!”

“Right,” Sam clicks his tongue twice and makes a sour face, still looking out of the window on his side. “Because getting blown by him on the side of a highway is totally what you do when you love someone.”

“You don’t understand,” says Dean.

“Why? ‘Cause I don’t use heavenly creatures as my sex dolls?”

“That’s not what’s going on!”

“Then what?”

“It’s, it’s _different,”_ Dean grumbles. A sign for the next rest stop passes by. “Hey, maybe we should hole up for the night.”

“I guess you want a separate room for you and Cas.”

Dean doesn’t answer.

“You _do_ , don’t you?”

“Is that so wrong, Sam?! Is it so God damned wrong that I want to be with Cas?”

“Do you?”

“Since you already know then yeah, I would really like to have my own room with Cas tonight.”

“Mmmm,” Sam hums.

“So you wanna stop here or not!? I’m about to pass it.”

“Yeah sure, we can stop.”

They take they exit and pull up in front of the motel there. When Dean parks the car and shuts up the ignition, he quickly looks over at Sam and sighs. “Can we not make a big deal out of this?” he asks.

“I’m not going to,” says Sam. “But I’m a little pissed that you didn’t just tell me. I’m your brother, Dean. Probably one of the only guys out there who will actually understand what you’re going through with this gay angel thing.”

“Whatddya mean?” Deans asks, raising his eyebrows.

Sam’s tone falls soft. “I sorta have some experience with it.”

“Gay angels?”

“Yeah,” Sam says with a slow nod.

“So you’re mad I didn’t tell you about this, which hasn’t been going on very long by the way, but you’ve fucked around with _somebody_ and didn’t tell me?”

“It wasn’t an issue,” Sam sighs. “And it’s not. Just something that happened, but it’s over now and it won’t come back.”

“Alright,” says Dean. He frowns and raises his eyebrows. “If you don’t wanna talk about it I guess I can’t force you. But you gotta admit it’s very bitchy of you to give me shit for something you did.”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that,” Sam groans. “I’m _worried_ about you. You’ve been sick and strange acting, not to mention Cas has been really weird, so of course I’m concerned. I mean, what’s going on anyway? Are you really not feeling well or is it all related to the gay angel thing?”

Dean raises a hand and claps it over both eyes. “Gay angel thing,” he mumbles. “We really gotta talk about this now?”

“We don’t have to, but I’d like to know. Maybe I can help. Did he give you some sort of angel STD or whatever?”

“No!” Dean yaps. “’Course not. My baby would never—“

“Your _baby_?”

Dean inhales sharply and turns bright red. “I uh, I uh…”

Sam just starts laughing. “Whatever, man. What did he do?”

Still in shock and embarrassed, Dean continues; “It’s this weird little problem he’s got, right? He calls it ‘heat.’”

“Like animal mating heat?”

“Something like that. But it’s not quite like that. Just what he calls it. Apparently ‘once upon a time’ some angel came here and got crazy over some dude, fucked the shit out of him and died. Cas seems to think that’s what happening to us; like this crazy, psychopathic sort of lust that makes him go insane and need me.”

“Psychopathic sort of lust? What do you mean?” Sam asks, genuinely intrigued and actually not too freaked out over the notion of his brother railing some male vessel.

“I guess ‘heat’ is a pretty accurate term. See, I get real hot and basically blank out when I think about Cas…”

“You? Are you saying you have it, too?”

“I sorta caught it from him.”

“Like an angel STD,” Sam says with a smug smile.

“It’s not! Okay, whatever. Maybe it is. I don’t know. Cas doesn’t know. But we decided we had to indulge because it’s just too intense. If we die, we die. At least we’ll die happy.”

Sam starts to laugh. “You’re full of shit,” he says.

“What?!” Looking deeply insulted, Dean glares at Sam and bites his lower lip.

“Dean, listen to what you’re saying; crazy lust, blanking out…I’m no expert of romance but you guys aren’t in heat. You’re just in love.”

If Dean happened to have a response, which he didn’t, he wouldn’t have been able to say it anyway because Sam immediately got out of the Impala and slammed the door. Dean followed him to the front desk grumping and grumbling something fierce all along. The younger brother went ahead and purchased two rooms for the night, just to make Dean happy.

“If it _is_ legit I’ll look into it,” Sam reassures Dean before they separate for the night. Dean just rolls his eyes.

“Thanks,” he grunts.

“No problem. Have fun with your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my—“

Sam closes the door to his room and leaves Dean to his. It’s been a bit of time since he’s had his own motel room, and definitely a _very_ long time since it was a happy, agreed upon arrangement made by the two of them. But it’s good. It’s very good. He tries to forget what Sam told him and focus on what he has right now; the room, his space, all night…now he just needs one last night.

“Cas, buddy?”

There isn’t even a hello this time. As soon as the angel appears, he walks up behind Dean and grabs his arm, turning him around. Dean moves in that pattern and comes right up to Cas’ face. Before any words can be said, the angel claps both hands onto Dean’s cheeks and starts to kiss him. Dean certainly doesn’t fight any of this and instead wraps his arms around Cas’ waist, pulling him close. Their faces twist and shift in unison, smacking, popping, slipping their lips together as the kiss intensifies. A thick wave of heat rushes through every part of Dean’s body and evaporates on the surface of his skin. Each stroke of his cheek that Cas delivers both summons and releases his sexual need. Although he can’t help but wonder about what Sam said; maybe there is no heat? Maybe it is just love? Dean has had feelings before but he’s never shared a profound bond. Maybe that’s what happens?

“Dean,” Cas moans as he slips away from the kiss momentarily. His bodily presses against Dean’s wantonly, rocking his hips in circles. “Fuck me.”

“Fuck you?” Dean verifies, smiling at the word but also turning a bit redder. “Where’d you learn a word like that?”

“You say it often,” says Cas. His voice is filled with desperation. “I looked into it and have learned how to use it in a suitable way.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Dean agrees. “It sounds good when you say words like that.”

“I’m glad you like it,” the angel mutters. A little smile spreads across his face as his thumb run down Dean’s cheek.

“But hey, look,” Dean says, gesturing to the space around them with his eyes. “We got a whole room to ourselves. We got the whole _night_ to ourselves.”

“Where is Sam?”

“Got his own room.”

“How did you manage that?”

“He uh, he sorta found out about us,” Dean’s tone falls a bit shy as these words are uttered, but Cas looks upon him with the usual inquisitive stare.

“That is an issue, isn’t it? Sam was not supposed to find out, you said.”

“Yeah. But, well, I think he’s cool with it. Yeah, he’s cool with it.”

“I’m glad. But Dean, please fuck me.”

Dean smiles, laughing almost, wickedly at Cas’ words. The urgency in the angel’s voice makes Dean’s whole body flare up again. “Alright,” he says, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. “Come here.”

Cas lets go of Dean’s face and the man drags him over to the bed. He tugs the trench coat and blazer off of Cas’ and tells him to step out of the shoes. The angel willfully obliges.

“Now lay on your back,” Dean whispers. Cas immediately complies and then Dean climbs up onto of him. He straddles his waist but stands up on his knees, hovering over the angel while glaring hungrily at him. Their bodies are both radiating such heat that it almost feels like a sun in between them.

“What are you doing?” Cas asks.

“Gonna teach you a little something today,” says Dean, his voice growing hotter and heavier with his needy breathing. “See what foreplay is really all about.”

Without an answer, Cas’ lips separate and his eyes fall glassy upon Dean. A short moment of lustful glances are exchanged before Dean sets to work, but once he begins moving, Cas loses most control of himself.

First Dean pokes his finger into the knot of Cas’ tie and pulls it down. He fumbles with it a bit until it unties then slips the whole thing off from around his neck. “Just relax,” he whispers, taking Cas by both wrists, pinning them together and holding them high above his head so that they’re pushed into the pillows. He uses the tie to slip around them and knot it together.

“I can break out that, Dean,” Cas says in a voice that would have been sassier if he wasn’t so _desperately_ horny.

“Yeah I know, but don’t.”

“What is the purpose of this?”

“It’s just fun. Sort of a game.”

“I see,” Cas agrees with a slow nod. His cheeks begin to light up bright pink.

“Just keep ‘em up here, okay?” Dean says, taking the long end of the tie and knotting it around part of the headboard.

“I will.”

“Good. Good little angel.”

Dean clutches Cas’ face in one palm and forcibly pulls him in for a kiss. It’s sloppy and intense, so full of desire and messy that they’re starting to drool on each other a bit. Slick spit slides around their mouths as they twist and contort into the kiss, all the while Dean’s other hand runs down Cas’ chest and starts to unbutton his shirt. His kisses move away from Cas’ mouth and begins to travel across his chin and down to his neck. He’s sucking, nibbling, popping kisses and also running hot licks with his tongue over the flesh. Cas is very hot. His skin is sticky with salty sweat and Dean tastes almost every inch of it. The hand that held his face travels downwards as his mouth goes, too, stroking Cas’ neck and eventually getting to his shoulders. The kisses go that way and Dean nuzzles way past the open collar of his shirt, still licking and now building with intensity.

“D-Dean,” Cas moans. His body quivers with each touch, making him close his eyes and toss his head back. He balls his bound hands into tight, achy fists and strains his arms, groaning and wiggling his body underneath Dean’s power.

“Be good and enjoy,” Dean whispers. His movements manage to be an even mix of unbridled lust and deep romance, caressing Cas’ steaming body with his strong hands but also moving his mouth across him with such vigor that it looks like he’s digging into him like food.

Dean spreads the white shirt open more and runs his tongue all over Cas’ chest. He feels each bump, curve and angle on the contours of the vessel; from the collar bone to the pectorals, the soft skin over the sternum and of course his nipples. Dean takes him time on each, sucking at first but then applying pressure with his teeth. Cas bucks his hips upwards when this happens, but Dean answers by lowering himself down onto Cas’ waist. His crotch pushes back to Cas’ needy thrusts and resists him from doing so.

“Dean!” Cas shouts, gasping. Dean runs his tongue down from the center of Cas’ chest all the way to the top of his pants, gazing up at the angel with smiling eyes and leaving a slick trail of saliva behind. Now Cas can wriggle his hips again and he thrusts up towards Dean’s chest. The man slowly starts to unbuckle the belt, then take down the zipper and he just gently strokes the outside of Cas’ boxers.

“DEAN!” he yells again, this time angrier. His face is white-hot and his body tenses up. The sine wave of his angel radio flares and his eyes flash a glowing blue. He busts out of the tie-binding and grabs Dean’s head. “ENOUGH!”

Dean swallows stiffly and stares at Cas in shock. “Sorry,” he apologizes in a thick voice. “You don’t like it?”

“I understand—that you enjoy it---“ Cas’ teeth are tight and his voice is intense. Sweat trickles down his forehead. “But I---cannot wait---this long---for you---“

“Sorry, sorry. People sometimes like to tease a lot but—“

Now Cas grabs Dean by the back of the collar and hoists him up to his level. Their chests press together and Cas gets right in his face.

“ _Don’t. Tease. Just. Fuck me._ ”

“Okay, okay, whatever you want, Cas, whatever you want,” Dean speaks quickly, fearing he may have touched some volatile side of Cas that he should have left alone. “If you want me to fuck you, I’ll fuck you.”

Cas’ expression softens, he lets go of Dean’s collar and slumps back against the pillow. He looks less angry and more desperate now. “Please, Dean,” he moans in a deep whisper. Using both hands, he touches Dean’s shoulders and suddenly in a _woosh_ the both of them are completely naked.

“Alright, I like this!” Dean says, chuckling a little, but when he sees Cas is just lying there, bucking and tensing with desire, his face grows serious and he leans in to kiss him. It feels like steam is pushed out from their lips as they press together.

“Dean,” Cas moans. His fingers grip into Dean’s shoulders and bring him closer, allowing the kiss to intensify as their bodies grind together. Dean runs his hands down Cas’ sides to his waist, hips and finally to ass where he holds him tight and runs up along his legs. They’re lifted up and squeeze around Dean’s waist, almost agonizingly so.

“You want me to fuck you?” Dean asks as he breaks the kiss. His soft lips dab a line from Cas’ mouth and to his ear. “You want me to fuck you hard?”

“Yes, Dean, yes! Please!” The angel cries out in desperation, digging deeper into Dean’s flesh. He firmly grinds his ass against the big fat dick that wants him as bad as he wants it. Cas rolls his eyes back into his head, flickering a bit of bright, bright bluish white light as he is teased.

“Oh, baby that’s what I wanna hear.”

A naughty smile slides across Dean’s face as he gropes around on the side of the bed, stretching out his tummy over Cas to take his lube. A line is rubbed out along his palm and he slathers it all over his throbbing, raw cock. Cas keeps writhing and moaning, clutching at Dean’s shoulders while his eyes flicker and flutter. Soft whispers of “Dean” and “please” fall out of his mouth one after the other. It’s music to Dean’s ears and as he finally slides his cock inside the tight hole, he joins the chorus and groans quite loudly.

“Ahhhh, Caaaaas!” he shouts, starting to thrust. He lets off of Cas a bit and sits up, taking the angel’s thighs in each hand. Cas’ hands slide down Dean’s sweat-drenched chest as he straightens up and they fold back above his head to the pillow, grabbing and gripping the fabric with great fervor. His bubble butt works from his core and back against Dean’s crotch, rubbing and rocking the dick deeper and deeper inside of him. The tight little hole tenses around Dean’s thick dick as the love making dance continues. The heat is at a head and ready to burst, causing their bodies to be red hot as they heave against each other hysterically.

“Dean…Dean…”

Shaky coos come from Cas now, tossing his head from side to side as Dean starts to fuck him harder. His toes clench and his thighs squeeze Dean more. Dean’s right hand lets off of Cas’ thigh and reaches down to his cock. His fingers run around the shaft and begin to jerk him off. The penis is burning hot and Cas arcs his back the moment Dean starts to piston his fist around him. He works it in time with his own thrusting, pulling and pushing, pulling and pushing; creating a very secure rhythm that gets faster and faster as their breathing increases.

“Ohh, God! Cas! Ahh!” Dean’s shouts and cries out from the pleasure. As he sweats, he can feel the overwhelming desire running out of him. It churns and melds with the fucking, giving him sweet feelings of erotic and beautiful bounty. He really wants the sex to last longer, but his orgasm is approaching quickly. Watching Cas arch his back and thrust up into his grip doesn’t help, either. The big, pale lips of the angel’s vessel turn pink from him biting down on them so much, matching his bright cheeks.

As Dean’s thrusts increase rapidly, Cas groans louder and convulses more. Dean pulls at the angel’s cock vigorously now, closing his eyes real tight as his cock throbs in its final moments of intercourse. They both glow white hot as their twin orgasms are nigh.

“FUCK! CAS!” Dean screams as veins on his neck thicken. He pounds his cock deep into Cas’ tight hole, filling him with a hot creamy load. The angel cries out and, pulling the pillow so tight that it tears clean in half, shoots a great long rope of cum out onto his chest. A mild pinging of angel radio rings out briefly but fades as their heat is released. Shortly thereafter, Dean slides his cock out of the slick ass and flops off onto his side. He runs a steaming arm around Cas and hugs him close.

“Dean…”

“Mmm…Cas…”

“Such a curious sensation…”

“Yeah? What?” Dean smiles contentedly and pulls Cas even closer. The angel turns on his side, too, so that they’re facing each other. Dean’s fingers casually run along Cas’ side, feeling the slight curve of his body. Cas looks pensively at Dean’s chest.

“It’s difficult to explain,” the angel says.

“Just try.”

“I…hm…” Cas furrows his brow in great thought. He closes his eyes and keeps stuttering. “You give half…I…hmm…it is a certain peace. _Phama obza monons od aai dluga obza od micma pola._ ”

Dean smiles. He takes his hand up to Cas’ head and runs his fingers through his hair. “Can’t say it in English?”

“It only comes to me in Enochian, I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright, baby.”

Cas stares at Dean now and tilts his head. “Baby,” he repeats quizzically. “That word again.”

“Yeah I told you. People use that word like that. You know, uh, romantically.”

“Romantically…”

“Uh huh.”

Cas nuzzles into Dean’s neck and smiles. “I feel romantically towards you,” he said, muffled against the sticky flesh. Dean wets his lips and hugs Cas.

“Yeah,” he mumbles. “Me, too.”


	6. About Face

Sleep doesn’t happen because, also given it’s irregularity with Dean, as soon as their afterglow dies they immediately whip right back up again. The heat thickens through their bodies once more and they are thrust into reckless erotica. Cas is practically unstoppable as he doesn’t tire, so he can take as much as Dean can give out and then some. If anything is torn or strained he can simply repair it in an instant and move on.

But all in all it winds up being a fantastic experience for them both. There is still much to try and explore so they get a great chance to do that, and almost everything is attempted. First Dean sets Cas on his hands and knees so he can grab him from behind and really give it to him. Dean hugs him real tight, with his chest to Cas’ back and his arms wrapped around him. This puts him at a great advantage, since Cas’ willingness to submit takes him over. The angel can’t do much except buck his ass back over Dean’s cock as he gets rammed, slammed so hard that his head thuds over and over into the headboard. Dean smooths his palms firmly down Cas’ body, feeling the slight curve and hard muscle he’s coated in, until he gets to his hardon, then he pumps the cock in time with his thrusts. Cas plasters his hands against the headboard and arcs back to Dean, thrusting back and crying out in toxic pleasure. They continue like that until the second set of orgasms is reached.

Then after a few moments of relaxing and soft kisses, Cas takes the initiative and climbs further down the bed to Dean’s crotch. The man rolls his head back once Cas begins sucking him off, and he takes both hands through the angel’s hair, stroking as his hips rock upwards. “That’s it,” Dean groans. “That’s good.”

Completely delighted to serve him, Cas takes the entirety of Dean’s cock in his mouth and sucks it hard. Dean groans loudly, face fucking him now, but he wants more. He directs Cas to mount him but not on his dick; he wants the angel’s ass in his face. Awkwardly, Cas straddles Dean’s chest with the man’s arms up to hold the booty with both hands, then he lowers himself down to his face. Dean isn’t even sure what he’s doing, but the sweat is intense and his desire is sky high. He needs Cas and he needs every part of him all over him all the time.

His fingers dig into Cas’ ass, pulling his hole right to his lips so he can start to lick it. The moment his tongue makes contact, Cas sucks in a sharp breath of air and whimpers. “Keep sucking, baby,” Dean purrs against the hole. Cas grasps dean by the outer thighs, clutching at his flesh with steady hands and continues to suck the thick cock. He takes it deep, twisting his head with each piston of his mouth and now bucking his ass back towards Dean’s face. Dean meets each motion with his tongue and lips, salivating continuously as he licks and teases the tight hole. Deep moans coat his cock while they both work diligently at each other’s pleasure centers.

Their bodies grind together, rocking and aching as tongues and mouths smack and tease at a constant. The flesh, sweat engorged from already hours of love making, sparkles in what little bit of light is left in the motel room, fingers digging and running across the peach-toned plains.

Now Dean spreads Cas’ cheek more and allows his fingers to slid in towards the middle. He touches the hole and pulls it apart, sending jitters and shivers down Cas’ spine. A slick finger wiggles its way inside and Cas lurches forward, sucking Dean’s cock even harder. They wrap each other up like one big package and thrust more, grind more, and Dean lets his tongue rub around the hole his finger is now fucking.

The slurping and sucking continues until they need to merge genitals once more. Dean slides Cas down to his waist and lets him ride the cock, facing away from him. There is slight impishness to Cas’ straddling, particularly when he looks over his shoulder, down at the giant dick as his ass swallows it up, through narrow eyes and parted lips. Once he gets comfortable there, he holds onto Dean’s waist and bobs up and down slightly.

“Ride it,” Dean says. “Ride it like the dirty little angel you are.”

Cas finds a good rhythm and works his ass to it, humping and tightening around the cock so pleasantly. Dean runs his hands up and down the angel’s back as he works, smiling but also grunting loudly from the satisfaction.

The sex continues in that manner until nearly sunup. Dean has reached his record for most orgasms in a night, evidently so has Cas but that’s no surprise, and finally at some point there is a shift in the mood. When the final climax is achieved, Dean pulls Cas off of his cock and falls down to the bed. They collapse against each other, both on their sides with Cas in front. Dean takes his palm and smooths it along Cas’ waist, feeling the firm, sweat covered muscles.

They remain like that for almost an hour, saying little more than “Dean”, “Cas” or just “mmmm” throughout. There is no reason to speak because there are no words to convey how they feel. Finally the heat has been tamed and they can enjoy the cuddling peacefully. It would be wrong to say that the fire has been put out since the desire is still there; but the crazy, out of control drunkenness seems to have diminished. Dean can think clearly at last. Mouth open and still catching his breath, he lets his eyelids fall as he gently nuzzles the back of Cas’ neck. His soft, dark hair is damp with sweat and smells almost sweet.

“So is this it?” Dean whispers.

“Is what what?” Cas asks.

“Is this how we die?”

“Die? I’m not sure.”

“Well you know, feeding the heat’s supposed to kill us or whatever.”

“No, no, you are mistaken; it killed Chamuel but not her partner.”

“Oh,” Dean says, opening his eyes back up. A trickle of fear runs down his throat. “Alright.”

“It is very curious,” Cas continues. “At this point I’m not sure if we are in danger or not. To my knowledge, Chamuel’s heat increased up until her death, but for us it appears to be dwindling.”

“Yeah, I get it,” says Dean. He lets his fingers run up to Cas’ shoulder and down his arm to his hand. There, he entwines his fingers with the angel’s and squeezes lightly. “Maybe we’re alright.”

“Time will tell.”

“Uh huh…ah, but speaking of time, I gotta get up and head out.”

“Very well. I will be on my way.”

Cas starts to get up but Dean grabs his arm and pulls him back. “No,” he says softly.

“I have been gone long enough, Dean. I must go.”

Dean’s eyes turn glassy. “Stay a little longer?”

“I’m sorry,” Cas apologizes. He sits up and is fully dressed in an instant, but he takes Dean’s face in both of his hands and stares deeply into his eyes. The blue globes wiggle oddly. Dean wets his lips and gazes back at Cas. Yes, something is very different about Cas. What’s he thinking about?

“Cas, what are you thinking about?” Dean asks.

“You,” says Cas. He leans in to give Dean a soft kiss on the lips.

Dean closes his eyes and leans into it. He feels Cas’ hands fall from his face and the mouth move away. Underneath the lids, Dean’s eyes are turning red. He sniffs once, quite loud and in a shaky voice he begins to mumble, “Cas, I think I…” but he opens his eyes just then and sees that the angel is gone.

~*~

“Man, you look terrible. Did you get any sleep?”

Dean shakes his head. Despite the heavy bags under his eyes and the general grumpy demeanor, his lips curl into a thin smile. He passes right by Sam and to the Impala.

“All night? Seriously?” Sam asks.

“Look, I don’t wanna talk to my brother about this, okay?”

“That’s understandable,” says Sam. He opens up the passenger’s door and gets inside. Dean does the same, but his side of course. “But uh, Dean? Isn’t that supposed to be dangerous or whatever?”

“We dunno,” Dean says. He sticks the keys in the ignition but doesn’t start it up yet. “So far so good.”

“Have you thought about what I said?”

“I guess,” Dean says with a tight swallow.

“I’m just speaking from experience.”

“Your gay angel or whatever?”

“Yes. See, weird stuff happens with angels and humans mix. That whole ‘soul mate’ thing really makes them crazy.”

Dean clears his throat. “’Soul mate’ thing?”

Sam shifts in the seat and turns his attention out the window. That seems to be Dean’s cue to start to engine, so he does. He backs the Impala out of its space for the night and heads back to the highway. Once they begin driving, Sam continues with “You know you aren’t the only guy to have a profound bond.”

Dean says nothing.

He’s certainly surprised and even slightly annoyed that Sam had been keeping such a big secret, but clearly emotions are running high and he doesn’t want to upset him. Who did Sam hook up with, and why would he hide it? An angel cared about Sam in the same way that Cas did for Dean? It sounds crazy.

They drive a bit further. Miles and miles are cornfields pass them on each side. “Well uh, anyway,” says Dean, trying to break the silence and cut any awkwardness away. “My thing with Cas is cooling down.”

“Good or bad?” asks Sam.

“Good. I think.” Dean’s fingers drum along the steering wheel with the radio. “We got to this weird point last night where we sorta…just wanted to lay there and not, well, uh…”

“Have sex,” Sam interjects. A wince flashes on Dean’s face.

“Jesus. Since when have I become the prude?”

“It’s fine, Dean,” says Sam. He sighs. “I really just think you’re in love.”

Dean won’t reply and instead he turns up the radio, singing along. Sam shakes his head and keeps staring out of the window. “Can’t hide from it forever,” he says. “The truth is going to catch up to you.”

“WE’VE GOT TO HOOOOLD ONNN TO WHAT WE’VE GOT, ‘CAUSE IT DOESN’T MAKE A DIFFERENCE IF WE MAKE IT OR NOT!” Dean sings quite loudly so that he can’t hear Sam talking.

“Where is Cas, by the way?”

Sam’s question cuts the singing and Dean looks over at his brother quickly. “I dunno,” he says. “He had to do angel business or whatever.”

“Mmmm.”

“What?”

“Mmmm…”

“What!! Sammy, what the hell?”

Sam chuckles to himself. “You are _so_ full of shit, Dean. Oh my _God_.”

“What?!”

“ _Dean_. Just admit you’re in love with Cas. Sex all night equals love, man.”

Dean makes a pouty face and rolls his shoulders. “What do you know about that sorta thing?”

“I told you. I’ve had a gay angel thing. I’ve dealt with how they suddenly realize they need sex and start to go crazy, then all you can think about is boning and boning, and you want to hold them _so_ bad because simply _touching_ them relieves the urge in your heart.”

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this stuff, Sammy?”

“It didn’t matter,” Sam answers quickly. His forehead scrunches up but then he looks sad. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s avoid the soap opera, okay? M-maybe you’re onto something, but I dunno. I just gotta…I just gotta think about it.”

~*~

Long day. Seems like a run of the mill poltergeist but the owner of the house is being such a bitch that the brothers are having trouble getting closer. Either way, hunting is just torture for Dean since he’s so itchy. Not necessarily itchy for sex, but he needs to feel Cas around him. As long as the angel says he’s busy, though, Dean doesn’t want to bother him. When he’s ready he’ll come.

So Sam and Dean get a room for the night, yes just one this time, and settle in. After the usual banter and bitching for about an hour it’s time to hit the sack, so Sam shuts down his laptop and they shift over to the beds. Dean is _exhausted_ so the moment he lays on the bed he starts to fall asleep. He snoozes away for some time but is awakened by a hand on his face. First he startles, but when his eyes flicker and flutter open, he sees a trench coat standing in front of him and he relaxes. The back of Cas’ hand is lightly touching his cheek, stroking it even.

“Hello, Dean,” says Cas, but Dean immediately raises his finger to his own lips to shush him.

“ _Sam_ ,” Dean replies in a sharp whisper. “Do _not_ wake up Sam.”

Whispering now too, Cas says “That is not my intention.”

“Get in here,” says Dean. He scoots back on the bed to give Cas some room and pulls back the covers. Cas starts to sit down but Dean interrupts with “Hey, hey. Loose the clothes. At least most of them.”

“Right,” says Cas. In a blink he is only in his boxers, leaving the rest neatly folded on the nightstand. Dean smiles to himself as Cas lays down alongside him, facing away. The man runs his arm around Cas and pulls his back right to his chest, then his face goes straight into the crook of his neck and he inhales.

“How’s your heat?” Dean whispers into Cas’ ear.

“Considerably easier to ignore,” says Cas. “My productivity has nearly returned to its optimum functioning level. It seems to be fading.”

“But you uh, still wanna be with me, right?”

“Yes, of course. Dean, you are…ah…” Unable to express himself correctly, Cas reaches back to Dean and takes his hand. Their fingers lace together and Cas closes his eyes. “You are special to me. No matter how my vessel reacts with my true form, I will always want to be with you.”

“That means a lot to me,” says Dean. He snuggles into Cas more and starts to rock his hips. He’s got a big erection growing and Cas’ soft butt does nothing to stop it.

“This has been a very confusing time for both of us, I know,” Cas continues. A hesitant sigh comes from his nose. “I have been faced with many conflicting emotions.”

“Like what?”

“The desire to engage in intercourse but also the need for you, for you close. The need for you to be in my heart. I don’t know how to explain it. There are wild feelings within me that reflect a fondness of you, a willingness to complete you.”

Dean clears his throat. He holds Cas’ fingers a bit firmer and, in a tone that almost sounds like he’s in pain, mutters, “Love? Is that what you’re feeling?”

“Yes, that is possible,” says Cas. “Does that reflect how you feel for me?”

“Uh,” Dean inhales. “I’m not sure, man. That’s uhh, that’s a big word.”

“Then you don’t love me?”

“I dunno I dunno,” Dean says quickly. His whispers are getting louder as his nervousness increases. Cas lets go of his hand and turns around, staring at Dean with a serious and almost scary face.

“You don’t know?” Cas asks.

“I really don’t know, man. I mean, I don’t like that word. It’s full of weird shit and all sorts of creepy, confusing crap.”

“I have felt this way for a while but merely searched for the correct word. You don’t love me?”

“I don’t know!”

Cas’ eyes wobble in desperation.

“Cas, come on. It’s just a word, it doesn’t mean a lot.”

“It is more than a word, it is a feeling. It is…oh, Dean. Why…”

Cas shakes his head very sadly and suddenly he is gone. The bed is empty. Dean’s heart races and he sits up. Part of him is hoping he’s still asleep and that was just a weird, bad dream. Since when has Cas been such a bitch about that stuff, anyway? He’s acting like a high school girl.

Dean sets his back against the headboard and glances over to the nightstand. At least he remembered to take his clothes.

“Great,” Dean says aloud to himself.

Then Sam stirs on his bed. He lifts up his head and says, “it’s okay.” But of course that scares the fuck out of Dean and he jumps.

“Sammy! Were you awake?!”

“Sorry, I heard you guys. But I didn’t want to interrupt…thanks for not having sex. That would have been really weird.”

Dean rolls his head back and closes his eyes. “I wouldn’t do that to you. Would’ve been weird on all sorts of levels.”

“Yeah, definitely. So Cas bailed on you?”

“Uh huh. Dunno what his problem is.”

“He loves you, Dean. I told you.” As Sam speaks and his voice becomes more and more awake, he sits up as well and turns to let his long legs hang off the side of the bed. “Think about it; you’re the first person he has _ever_ loved. That’s huge. He’s never said ‘I love you’ to anybody except maybe his brothers, but even then it’s different.”

“Yeah well you think I’ve ever said ‘I love you’ to anybody?”

Sam raises his eyebrows. “Well…”

“Exactly.” Dean reverts to a bitchy position, folding his arms like a brat and frowning.

“But Cas has been alive for eons. Who knows what sort of things are buzzing around inside him. You have to cut him some slack, here. He’s not being a bitch, he’s in love and he’s confused. So are you.”

“No I’m not,” Dean answers quickly.

“Yeah,” Sam insists. “You are. Been trying to tell you, and you are. You love Cas.”

“No I don’t.”

“Sure. But I’ll tell you one thing; the first ‘I love you’ is always the hardest.” Dean just rolls his eyes. “It’s true. You can keep being a jerk about it or you can listen to me. I _actually_ know what I’m talking about. I struggled a lot with that, but I get how the angels are. They have a lot more emotions than they let on, it just takes the right human to let it out.”

“Mmm,” Dean grunts.

“Ugh, Dean. Come on. You’re being _so_ difficult. Just get Cas back here and tell him you love him.”

“I don’t.”

“Okay, fine,” says Sam. He tosses himself back in bed and pulls the covers up. Now his voice has become sour and he’s frowning greatly. “If you don’t want to take my advice, that’s fine. If you aren’t going to be honest with me can you at least be honest with yourself?” Dean doesn’t answer and Sam sighs stiffly. “Just remember if you think the first ‘I love you’ is hard, wait until the _last_.”

Sam doesn’t say anything else for the remainder of the night and just leaves Dean there with that thought. He eventually lays down again but he doesn’t sleep. That empty space on the side of the bed is still there and he puts his hand on it, hoping that perhaps Cas will return.


	7. Love Sweet Love

“Cas, buddy? I really need you...

“I didn’t mean to make you upset. I’m so sorry…

“Come on, Cas. Let’s just…let’s just talk it over…

“Cas, please…”

The prayers go unanswered for some time. It seems that Dean is speaking to nobody now and that really, really worries him. His heart is heavy and his fear is high; nothing will help except seeing Cas and knowing he’s alright. Part of him is concerned that maybe Cas isn’t ignoring him on purpose and maybe the heat has killed him?

“Dean, Dean. Check this out.”

Sam comes into their current motel room with a dirty old book in his hands. Dean just sorta looks over his shoulder at him and acknowledges him silently. Another prayer without a response and he barely has any energy left to care.

“I think I found something on your problem.”

“Wait, what?” Dean has Sam’s attention now. He turns around on his bed and leers at the book that Sam is opening. He puts it on a table and begins to leaf through.

“There’s this really obscure myth about _angel season,_ part of the nephilim lore.”

“ _Angel season_? Uh, okay…”

“Apparently when angels fall in love, their vessels go through this weird change. It might be what’s going on with Cas, listen to this,” Sam begins to read the tiny old font. “‘It has been noted that true love, when absorbed by the celestial being, will set a chain reaction called _angel season_. Every fifth year starting the day that the angel met its true love, _season_ runs for a month or two. During this time does the vessel communicate with the true form of the angel and open itself for true conception.’”

“Wait, conception?” Dean raises his eyebrows. “What the heck is this talking about?”

“It’s, well,” Sam stutters to explain. He’s getting ahead of his own thoughts. “Okay, let’s say that, hypothetically, you were a woman.”

Dean glares at Sam and doesn’t answer.

“When Cas has sex with you, he could theoretically get you pre—“

“Woah, woah woah,” Dean interrupts angrily. “Are you trying to suggest that Cas puts his dick in me?”

Sam looks up from the book and stares at Dean, blinking in confusion. “Uh, yeah I guess?” Dean takes great offense at this assumption. “I don’t think about this stuff, sorry,” Sam apologizes quickly.

“You better be sorry.”

“I am, I am,” Sam says with a sigh. “Okay, let’s say _Cas_ took a female vessel. Is that better?”

Like a brat, Dean smiles halfheartedly and hums “yes.”

“Then if you had sex with him, uh, her, you could in theory get her pregnant, right?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“But the baby wouldn’t be you and Cas’. It would be you and the vessel’s. Cas doesn’t have his DNA in the eggs of the vessel.”

“Okay,” Dean says, nodding. He’s catching on.

“So apparently during this _angel season_ thing, the true form of the angel breaks through and acts like a fertilizer to the sperm or eggs of the vessel. It pumps them full of grace and they’re infused with the angel’s true form. So then when they have a baby with the ‘true love’, the kid will have grace and be half angel. A nephilim.”

“Well that’s great and all, but what the heck does it have to do with me and Cas?”

“You guys _happen_ to both be male, so you can’t get pregnant. Cas goes into _season_ and he tries to reproduce but he can’t, then you just have crazy sex and call it a day.”

Dean frowns a little bit. “So you think Cas really cares about me or it’s just his angel period?”

“God, Dean. Are you listening at all?” Now Sam looks a little frustrated and he points at the book, reading again. “‘Every fifth year starting the day that the angel met its true love, _season_ runs for a month or two.’ True love, Dean. True love.”

A long breath of air runs out between Dean’s lips and he glances around the room briefly. That’s a lot to take in and most of it sounds like a fairy tale. Sam keeps reading a little more as Dean chews over his next move.

“Okay, but hold on,” Dean says. Sam takes his face away from the book. “It says it happens on the day they met, right?”

“Right.”

“Well we met in September. It’s March.”

“Hmmm, true,” Sam says with a pensive nod. He thinks for a moment. “It might not be totally accurate, you know. I mean, when did Cas start his _season?_ If it’s subsiding now, it was about a month or two ago.”

“Yeah, yeah. He was acting funny starting around my…”

Dean’s voice trails off and his face turns pale, then his eyes redden. Sam gets off of the chair and comes over to his brother’s side. “What?” he asks. “Around what?”

Heavy eyelids press together and Dean does everything he can to hold back tears. He turns his eyes up to Sam and parts his lips, then a small low voice mumbles, “around my birthday.”

Sam thins his mouth and looks down. “You think Cas met you…”

“Yeah,” Dean sniffs. “I….God, I really need to get through to him.”

“Try praying.”

“He won’t come if you’re here. Could you make yourself scarce for a bit?”

“Yeah, sure,” says Sam. He smiles sadly and gets up, takes the old book from the table and leaves Dean alone in the motel room.

There, Dean sets his elbows on his knees and, trying to pull back his tears, whispers “Cas, please. I know you’re mad but I gotta talk to you. This is really, really important. I just…God, baby, I need you. _Please_ , Cas.”

Finally a response. The room thickens and Cas just says, “Dean…”

Dean turns around and the moment he sees the angel there, he gets up and runs to him. He wants to hug him but given the tension, he holds back. Instead he looks him top to bottom and sniffs. “Cas, have you been drinking?”

Heavily creased and darkened eyes, Cas staggers and glares at Dean with a slight hint of anger. “I spent eternity searching for my other half,” he mumbles in a groggy voice. “When I think I find him, he doesn’t even love me back.”

“No, Cas, I…I…” Dean tries to speak but when he looks into Cas’ eyes, the sad, blue wells are too intense. He has to take his sight somewhere else. Both of their bodies stand there awkwardly. It’s amazing to consider how just days before they merged so beautifully and without any hesitation.

Emotions whirl within Dean harder and faster than they ever have before. Why is it so difficult to be honest? What is he afraid of? It’s Cas, after all. He’s nothing more than a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent, packed within a fragile human body, teaming with confusing hormones and already pissed at Dean. What could possibly go wrong?

“Cas, no, I…” Still hesitating, but it won’t come out. Cas stands there and stares back at Dean, half expecting something fantastic but also recognizing that Dean is Dean.

Dean opens his arms real wide and grabs Cas. He hugs him tight. He holds onto that angel’s vessel and brings him to his chest, squeezing firmly like he doesn’t ever want to let go.

“I do love you, Cas. I love you so much. I’ve always loved you.”

Honesty feels good but it comes with a price; Dean starts to cry. He cries and cries, happy tears but tears nonetheless. His hands rub up and down the dirty trench coat passionately, feeling the muscles beneath. All Cas does is hug him back awkwardly and rest his head on Dean’s shoulder, still shaking a little from intoxication.

“I love you very much, Dean.”

“Oh, Cas. God. I…I’m so sorry.” Dean squeezes Cas’ body against him so tight. He wants to hold him and never, ever let go. “Oh, Cas…Cas…Cas, baby, I love you so much.”

Cas’ cheek rub against Dean’s tenderly. He closes his eyes and reaches up to wipe some of Dean’s tears away. “There’s no reason to cry,” the angel says quietly.

“I know, man,” Dean says, chuckling with nervousness. “I just feel like a real dick.”

“I understand,” says Cas. His fingers run around the rim of Dean’s ear gingerly, scanning the surface like a study in the smallest details of anatomy. It feels good and Dean just sighs, closing his eyelids so he can focus better on the sensations of Cas’ touch, inhaling the strong odor of alcohol on his clothes. “Honesty is not the easiest concept for you.”

“Tell me about it,” Dean sighs. Admitting that alone is more honesty than Dean is used to. It’s nice to feel this safe with Cas; he’s never been so emotionally vulnerable but it really isn’t that bad.

Though Dean’s heart is heavy with love and he is content with only holding Cas, the angel is still quite antsy with his heat. His season starts to whip up within him and he grabs Dean by the wrist, yanking the whole arm down and to his own rear.

“Cas,” Dean says with a little hiccup in his breathing. The angel doesn’t reply. He pulls Dean’s hand underneath the trench, the suit blazer and into his pants, along his ass cheek and to the center. Dean swallows tight and moves his head back to look Cas in the eyes. Their eyes lock and Cas gives him a desperate, naughty stare. Those fat, pale lips separate wantonly with a thin sliver of tongue pushing through. Dean can’t resist. The moment his finger rubs down between Cas’ crack he also plants a kiss right on his lips. The instant they meet, Dean slams Cas back against the wall, clutching his ass hard and turning into the kiss with a sudden fervor. Having given all power over to Dean, Cas releases his wrist and wraps both of his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close to intensify their kiss. Small moans, increasingly rapid breaths and deep grunts sound between the both of them, grinding and pressing together as the heat grows.

Dean’s middle finger slides around Cas’ hole, teasing it from the outside for a bit just before it pops within. Cas instantly grasps the fabric of Dean’s shirt, tugging at the dark plaid as he sends moan after moan into his mouth. The freckled finger makes its way deeper and deeper inside, rubbing in tight circles that drive Cas wild and grow both of their erections hard. Their lips part momentarily and Dean whispers, “Take our clothes off.” Cas nods, eyes closed, and zaps them both naked.

Dean pulls his finger out of Cas and grabs both of his legs, thrusting the angel back harder to the wall as he lifts him up. The muscular yet lean legs of Cas hook around Dean’s waist and grapple hard, squeezing him with thick desire.

“Dean,” Cas moans. His fingernails dig into his lover’s shoulders, leaving hot pink trails behind as proof of his neediness. “Dean…”

Dean’s face burrows against Cas’ neck now, running his tongue up to his cheek where he stops at the ear and whispers, “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, Dean, yes!” Cas cries out. Sweat begins to bead down his strong forehead, dampening his dark hairline. Dean works his erection between Cas’ cheeks, teasing so well with the steady movement of his hips. “Oh, Dean! DEAN!”

It’s all a bit too much for Cas and he pivots his hips to rub his asshole on the end of Dean’s cock, wiggling himself with a quiver that _needs_ him. He _requires_ penetration.

“I gotta lube up,” Dean says in a huffy breath.

“No, no!” Cas moans. “It doesn’t—matter—I need you—Dean…”

“If you’re sure,” says Dean.

“Yes! Ah! _Noib! Noib!_ ” Cas shakes mightily as he cries out in Enochian. Obviously it’s harder for him to convey himself with the presence of alcohol in his bloodstream. “ _Iolcam daxil!_ Dean! _Niis!”_

Dean seems to understand Cas’ pleads for sex, maybe it’s just inferred or perhaps he’s picking up some sort of wavelength, but either way he presses himself inside the angel now. It’s tight, super tight, but he squeezes inside regardless. A little spit on his fingertips then rubbed around on his shaft helps out a bit, just to get the sensation stronger for him. Cas doesn’t mind; he loves all of it. He’s drunk on love and booze. Any way that Dean is within him feels good.

So once Dean manages to fit his entirety inside, his holds Cas hard by the waist and thrusts up to him. His cock grinds against Cas’ prostate, causing him to clench tight and scream even louder. The sensation is so magnificent and now knowing that Dean has said _I love you_ , he enjoys it all the more. They both enjoy it more. Their sweaty bodies collide, panting and groaning, twisting and aching with intense pleasure that the heat bubbling within feels like it’s going to burst. Thin streams of red run down Dean’s back as Cas claws into him harder. His legs flop around his waist with each thrust, sending his head back on his shoulders and moans oozing from his moist lips. “ _Givi, givi_ ,” Cas beckons, hissing a bit of angel sine wave with it. “ _O ipam doalim!”_

“I don’t—unff—understand you,” Dean groans. He opens his eyes just a smidgen and sees that bright blue light is flickering beneath Cas’ eyelids. “You okay, baby?”

“YES, DEAN! DEAN!” Cas screams. He grabs the man even harder, rocking and bobbing his ass against his crotch. Violent thrusts are had by both as they heat up together even greater. “DEAN! DEAN! AAH! _GE QUASAHI I DRILPA_!!!”

“Damn it, Cas! Damn! DAMN!”

Dean holds on tight as he feels his load building up. Long, grinding thrusts pull in and out of Cas’ pink hole, bringing throbs and aches deep in his shaft. Cas starts to whimper now, quivering all over. For a brief moment they are both engorged in psychotic ecstasy. Cas’ body is slammed against the wall, banging loudly as Dean pounds him hard. They grab and claw at each other, meet in the middle for a hot, sloppy, wickedly messy and intense kiss to kick off the twin orgasms. Dean bites down onto Cas’ lower lip when his load is shot deep within him. Moans come from them both. They cry, twist, entangle each limb in any way possible while every vein is shocked with pleasure.

“Baby,” Dean gasps. He breaks the kiss and presses his forehead hard against Cas’. He smiles. They smile. They hold onto each other tenderly and just smile. No words can be said. The moment is beautiful. “I love you.”

Cas sighs loudly and pulls off of Dean. “Set me down,” he says, coming to his senses a little better now. Dean nods and puts Cas on his feet. “Thank you, Dean.” Cas tries to walk forward but he stumbles back and thuds against the wall.

“You okay?” Dean asks.

“Yes,” says Cas. He blinks and looks at Dean, tilting his head. “Many feelings but they’re good.”

Dean smiles and touches Cas’ cheek lightly. “Cool,” he says, then goes over to where their clothes have been neatly piled on the bed and starts to get dressed. He steps inside his underwear and looks at Cas over his shoulder. “Hey uh, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas says. He looks up at the ceiling with an almost tired expression. Dean can’t stop gazing at the beautiful naked body. Damn, he _is_ beautiful, right?

“This uh, thing that Sam was telling me about. _Angel season_? Apparently you guys get fertile or whatever every five years after finding true love. Sound like our problem?”

“Possibly,” says Cas, nodding with a pensive face. “This is news to me.”

“That’s what Sam found. But uh, I gotta wonder, man…” Dean pulls his pants up now and slides on a t-shirt, then scoops up Cas’ clothes and brings them over to him. “When did you first meet me?”

Cas clears his throat. “Time ago,” he says quickly.

“Eh? Time ago? Like uhh, I dunno, maybe, my first birthday?”

The angel doesn’t answer. Dean gets up into his face and smirks. “Hm? Yeah?”

“I possibly peeked through your dimension when you were born.”

“Ah,” Dean says with a nod. “Alright. Cool. And uh, why?”

“Because I felt something special inside me when you were born, Dean.”

Dean blinks slowly. He smiles a bit and looks at Cas. “That’s creepy but kinda cute,” he says. Cas nods.

“I’ve always been watching you. It was your mother’s wish.”

Dean shoves Cas’ clothes into his arms, pats him on the shoulder and kisses his cheek quickly. “That’s nice,” he whispers. “Thanks, Cas.”


	8. Why is Dean still being a dick?

 

“Well I have to say, you look a lot happier than you have in a while.”

“Mm. Right.”

“No seriously Dean. This being honest with yourself thing is really good for you.”

“Mm.”

“Or ignore me. Alright.”

Dean drums his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the radio, thinning his lips. “What about being honest with me?” he asks.

“What do you mean?” Sam asks.

“This whole time you were banging some angel and you didn’t tell me? Don’t you think that could’ve been helpful? I mean, when Cas started acting weird, did it occur to you that it might’ve been _that_?”

“Not really,” says Sam. He looks out the window and frowns. “I try to do everything I can to forget about him.”

“Who was it?”

“Why?”

Dean grunts. “’Cause I asked? What happened to honesty? Jesus Christ.”

“It’s not important, I told you.”

“Ugh, fine.”

Trying to divert away from his past, Sam clears his throat and asks “So you and Cas are like boyfriends now?”

“Boyfriend and angel,” Dean answers quickly.

“Fair enough. You aren’t gay, then?”

“No I’m not gay.”

“You know, the things you do with Cas are pretty gay.”

“He’s an angel.”

“Yes, but his vessel is male.”

“But he’s an _angel_ ,” Dean states. He raises a hand and holds it out to Sam. “He’s an angel. It’s not gay.”

“Wow, you are still in denial aren’t you?” Sam asks. He can’t help but chuckle softly. “Finally admit that you love Cas yet you can’t accept your sexuality.”

“What about you?” Dean asks his bother through tight teeth.

“What about me? I’m bi.”

Those words seem to freak Dean out somehow. He shudders.

“What? Dean? What?”

“I just…it feels weird hearing my brother say he’s bi, that’s all.”

“It’s the truth, that’s all. I like women and I like men. Sounds like you feel the same way. What are the odds…”

“Sammy, _no_. I like women and I like angels. There’s a difference.”

“Alright. Whatever you say.”

Dean glares at his brother through the corner of his eye. He seems way too cheery. “The heck are you plotting?” Dean asks snippily.

Sam takes his phone out. “Thought maybe we could ask Cas for his opinion on this.”

“Woah, wait a second!” Dean shouts. Suddenly his eyes grow wide and he inhales sharply. It’s difficult to stay focused on the road. “We don’t need to get Cas here, do we?”

But it’s too late; Sam is already dialing the angel up. “Hey, Cas? You got a minute?”

“Sam, no, come on!”

Sam moves his phone away from his face and looks at it curiously, ignoring Dean. “Cas, you there?”

“ _Hello, Sam_.”

Suddenly the angel is in the backseat. Sam jumps but Dean instinctively smiles. Cas’ hands slide over the back of the driver’s seat and lightly touch Dean’s touch. “Hello, Dean…”

Keeping his eyes fixed on the road, Dean rubs his cheek against Cas’ hand. “Hey, Cas.”

“Why did you ask for me?”

Sam giggles. “We needed your opinion.”

“Certainly. On what?” Cas peers over Dean shoulder and smiles at him through thin eyes.

“What d’you suppose Dean’s sexuality is?” Sam asks, still laughing to himself.

“His sexuality…” Cas repeats, thinking. His thumb runs across Dean’s cheek and the Winchester moans quietly. It’s good to feel Cas. “I haven’t thought on such matters.”

“Well,” begins Sam. He keeps looking over at the two and smiling. “If Dean’s attracted to you, does that mean he likes men?”

“I am an angel, Sam. I am not a man.”

Dean grins now. “See? Told ya. Not gay.”

“I have difficult seeing the relevance of this discussion,” says Cas. He leans in closer to Dean now and kisses him on the cheek, over and over.

“N-not now, Cas,” Dean mutters, blushing.

“Oh, Dean,” Cas whispers.

“Cas, come on.”

Sam keeps laughing but it turns into a sweet smile. “You guys are cute.”

“Deaaaan…”

“Cas, stop. Not…not in front of Sam.” Dean readjusts the seat of his pants.

“Dean, I need you.”

“Haha,” Sam laughs. “Do we need to stop for the night already?”

“Do you uh, mind?”

WHAM!

Sam gives them time alone in the motel room.

_“Take off our clothes, Cas…”_

“Yes, Dean.”

“No, no. Leave your tie. Yeah. Like that.”

Dean has slammed Cas down onto his bed with the angel’s face in the pillows. He sits up on his knees with his plump ass arched high into the air. Dean, sitting behind him, presses both of his palms to the butt cheeks and spreads them, looking down on the tight hole like an eagle, proud of his catch.

“Dean,” Cas beckons. A little shaking of his ass goes well with the noticeably throbbing hole. “Fuck me.”

“I like it when you talk dirty to me,” Dean says, grinning. He spreads Cas’ cheeks further then slips his dick between them. A thick trail of saliva runs down from his pink lips and splatters on his shaft. The light thrusting grows sticky and tempting, thus causing Cas to grasp the pillows more.

“Deaaan,” he moans. Blue light flashes against the sheets. “ _Geh pizin_ ,” the angel hums within his throat. “Dean…”

“What are you saying, baby? Talk to me.” Dean turns his head side to side and he keeps rubbing his dick between the beautiful cheeks. His thumbs press the flesh hard.

“You are,” Cas gasps. His breath his growing substantially faster and heavier. “You are tormenting me.”

“It’s just teasing, baby.”

“You know I don’t like it.”

“But I do, and don’t you love me?”

Cas shivers. “Yes, Dean,” he gasps. “I do.”

His body loosens just softly and he rocks his ass against Dean’s throbbing member. Dean lets a hand wander down Cas’ firm back and to the tie that remains. He reaches and pulls it just enough so that he holds the length in his hand. With it firmly grasped between his fingers, Dean straightens his back a little and yanks on the tie, jerking Cas’ head back.

“Do what I say, Cas,” Dean moans through his clenches jaw.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas answers. He closes his eyes and lets some whimpers run out.

“You’ve waited so long for me to confess my love,” Dean continues. His other hand claws into the flesh of Cas’ ass. “And now that I have, I expect you to submit to me.”

“Yes, Dean!” Cas shouts. The submission has taken over. His loins heat up and he bucks back, loving the jerking motions of his necktie. “ _Phama gono_ ,” he utters. “I give my obedience.”

“That’s a good angel,” Dean smirks. He backs his hips up just slightly so that his cock presses against Cas’ hole. In a strong thrust, he shoves himself inside and Cas nearly shoots out of his vessel.

“DEAAN!” he screams. “DEAAAAAN!!”

Dean keeps tugging at the tie and squeezing his ass, humping Cas hard now. His cock throbs and throbs and slips in the hole with his slick spit. It feels _so_ good.

“Oh, Cas! Holy _fuck_ , Cas! Ahh!” [I suppose it is a “holy fuck”, eh? Eh? I’ll be here all night, folks!]

“DEAN! DEAN!” Cas’ voice has nearly cracked now from screaming so loud.

Dean pulls him back so hard, and with his arm around Cas’ waist, brings the angel up onto his knees. The thrusting continues but now Dean’s chest is to Cas’ back. They’re both supposed by their knees. Cas’ feet wrap around Dean’s as his whole body shakes, convulsing wickedly with beads of heavy sweat oozing down the taught flesh. Dean releases the tie from his grip and slips that hand around Cas’ neck. He holds him close, humping and humping from the center of his core. Cas’ hole is nearly raw from the vigor.

“You like that?” Dean whispers into Cas’ ear. He lets his tongue run out along the angel’s neck in a hot, sweaty trail.

“Yes, Dean!” Cas gasps. He keeps bucking back to meet each fast thrust of Dean’s, eyes closed but just barely since the glowing blue light keeps peeping out from beneath the lids. His grace is on fire.

“Tell me you love me,” Dean moans.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas answers in a sultry whisper. He nuzzles against Dean’s face. “I love you very much.”

“I love you too, baby,” Dean says, turning into the nuzzle and planting a sloppy kiss on Cas’ lips.

They twist into each other momentarily but then the kiss is broken when Cas starts screaming. His pink dick is dripping precum and hungry for touch, steaming almost. “ _GIVI! GIVI!_ ” he shouts. “ _COAZIOR GE QUASAHI!!!_ ”

“What do you need, Cas?!” Dean asks. His voice is getting restless, too, feeling the orgasm building within. Their bodies keep slamming together.

“ _More_ ,” Cas moans. “More, Dean, more!”

“Unnnggg!” Dean shouts. He lets go of Cas’ neck and firmly slides his hand down the sweat drenched vessel until his meets the swollen cock. There, he grapples onto it and pulls hard. Cas squeals and tightens his toes.

“Oh, Dean! DEAN!”

“Cum for me, Cas! Cum, baby, cum! Ahh!”

In perfect harmony, the two bodies swell and orgasm at once. They both scream and shout as the convulsions take them over.

“Deaan! Deeaaan!” Cas hollers in an especially raspy voice.

“Fuck, Cas! Oh my God! Oh, _fuuuuuck!”_

Then it all reaches a standstill. They collapse against the soaking sheets and fall into a pile, with Dean on his back and Cas laying upon him, still chest-to-back. Dean runs his fingers through Cas’ hair which is completely drenched in sweat, then nuzzles into it and sighs contentedly.

“Cas…”

“Yes?”

“Don’t ever leave me.”

“I will try not to.”

Dean pulls Cas closer, somehow. A sense of desperation runs through the nuzzles and he puts a few warm kisses onto Cas’ neck. “I just wanna stay like this forever. You and me, sopping wet and fucking like monkeys. That’s heaven to me.”

“It can be arranged.”

“Seriously?”

“Heaven is my home. I have the ability to travel through personal heavens. Certainly.”

Dean smiles. If he can just guarantee them both seats up top, then death won’t be so bad. He runs a hand down and across Cas’ chest, smearing the ribbons of pastel cum around. “Oh, Cas,” he sighs. “I love you so God damned much.”

“A love like this does not fade,” says Cas. “It does not end and it does not change.” His idle hand meets Dean’s and their fingers entwine despite the sticky seed. The angel closes his eyes while Dean keeps putting tiny kisses against his neck and cheek. “I will love you forever.”

“I’ll love you forever too, Cas.”

A few minutes of silence, save for the delicate popping sounds of soft kisses is broken when Dean changes it up with the question, “You have idea what angel Sammy was going out with?”

“Gabriel,” Cas answers immediately.

“ _Gabriel?_ ” Dean double takes. “Are you kidding?”

“No. Why would I?”

“That asshole? Sam was having sex with _that_ asshole? How long did you know about this?!”

“Nearly the entire time.”

“Did all of you?”

“Yes.”

“What the fuck?” Dean frowns and, after sliding Cas off his chest, sits up. “How did you know?”

Turning on his side to face Dean, Cas looks very serious and says “We all did. Once he told Balthazar it did not take long for the entire garrison to learn.”

“But not me? You didn’t tell me?”

“It seemed unnecessary, and we assumed you would be mad.”

“Uggh,” Dean groans, rubbing his eyes. “I don’t believe it. Sam had some fucking love story with Gabriel? God. What the _hell_.”

“Why is this an issue?”

“It’s just weird, that’s all. Gabe doesn’t seem like the romantic type.”

“Neither do you, Dean.”

That hits home. Dean nods in agreement with Cas’ words then looks over at him. He smiles. “Alright,” he says. “That makes sense. But I wish someone had told me.”

“I apologize on behalf of my family.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to.”

“Okay, fine. Apology accepted.” Dean leans down and kisses Cas on the forehead. “I really want to pump you full of another load, but…well…I can’t keep Sam waiting that long.”

“I understand. There will be other times.” Cas closes his eyes as he receives Dean’s small kisses and allows a smile to curl his lips. He hugs Dean, planting his face into the crook of the man’s neck. “My love…”

“Cas…what am I gonna do with you?”

“Does it matter?”

Dean chuckles. “No, I guess not. ‘Cause I got you and that’s what’s important.”


	9. Because Dean is Dean

They get dressed and Dean sends a text to Sam that he’s cleared to come back. It definitely feels weird, sexile his little brother like that, but he’s sort of just accepted it. Being alone with Cas is so much more important that it blinds him somewhat. But when Sam does come back, Dean grows a little defensive. He shifts away from Cas and Sam tosses Dean a bag of food. In the meantime, Cas has picked up the book Sam found with the _angel season_ details within.

“This is interesting,” Cas says, grazing through the pages.

“Yeah, what is?” asks Sam. He pulls up a chair at the little table there and plops down. Dean just digs into his burger silently.

“Where did you find this book?” the angel asks Sam.

“Used book sale.”

“Interesting.”

“What’s interesting?”

Cas flips another page and looks at it through narrow eyes. “Most of the information inside this book is news to me,” he says. “Though I am skeptical, it seems to be making sense.”

“Like what?” Sam asks. Dean is still quiet.

“I’m looking over this _angel season_. Have you read its entirety?”

“Yeah.”

“The bond with the wings,” Cas says. Dean looks up as Sam clears his throat, cracking off the lid of his to-go container.

“Bond with the wings?” Dean asks, blinking a lot.

“‘An angel’s true love,’” Cas reads from the book. “‘Can often permeate physical law and sees portions of the angel’s celestial form.’”

“Huh?” Dean huffs. “I don’t see any of that.”

“We haven’t tried,” says Cas.

“What do you think that means?” Sam asks now. “You think Dean can see your true form?”

“Portions of it,” Cas repeats. “But there is more to this that I find interesting.For instance, the last paragraph where it reads ‘angels are not commonly aware of this phenomenon, as their curiosity may cause irreparable damage to the celestial order.’ This is interesting.”

“I guess so,” says Sam. “But it makes sense, doesn’t it? You guys don’t want nephilim.”

“No, no. They are abominations.”

“Well that makes sense to me, then. The guys in charge of you hide this stuff so you don’t get itchy and crazy about people, therefore avoiding those _abominations_.”

Cas closes the book and sets it down on the bed. He has a very serious look on his face, as usual, but it’s particularly pensive. “Perhaps the story of Chamuel is nothing more than a myth,” he says slowly.

“Story of Chamuel?” Sam asks. He seems pretty interested.

“Some angel that fucked a guy until she died,” Dean chimes in with his usual gruff tone. Food is jammed in one side of his mouth and he’s sort of difficult to understand but he continues anyway. “That’s where Cas thought of the heat in the first place.”

“Oh, oh,” says Sam. “Alright. That makes sense.”

“Guess that book’s right on the money, huh?” Dean remarks. He looks over at Cas and notices the angel is still staring with great seriousness. “Hey, Cas? You okay?”

“I was lied to,” Cas says softly.

“It happens.”

“For what gain is it to lie about a process that does not even harm us? You and I cannot conceive, yet they still perpetuated the lie?”

“Just forget about it,” says Dean.

“Yeah, Cas,” Sam adds. “Your family has a million bones to pick with us. I’m sure it’s just related to that.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Cas says with a small nod. He looks at Sam and then to Dean. “I’m decently confident in the truth of this book. _Angel season_ seems to be what I have been experiencing.”

“Okay,” Sam begins. He gets up from the chair and tosses his trash out on the way to the bathroom. “But I have a question for you, Cas.”

“Yes…”

“Assuming the _season_ is true, which we now agree it is, Dean and I figured out that the first time you met _wasn’t_ in Hell, but actually-“

“Yeah,” Dean interrupts loudly. “We talked about it. Cas popped through the wormhole or whatever when I was born. Love at first site, blah blah blah.”

Cas frowns at Dean. “You make such light out of it…”

“No, guys,” Sam adds. “That’s not what I meant. The book says that you go through your _season_ every five years after meeting them, right? So what’s it been like every five years for you?”

Dean tightens his jaw. “Yeah,” he says in agreement, looking at Cas. “What’s it been like?”

“I haven’t had a vessel,” says Cas. “It only started once I did.”

“ _Right_ ,” Sam says. “Of course. That makes sense.” He nods to himself and walks off into the bathroom. “I’ll be right out.”

As soon as the door closes, Dean in a very un-Dean way springs out of his sitting position and tackles Cas down. With a _thump_ they fall back against the mattress and Dean straddles his angel.

“Dean,” Cas mumbles, smiling as the man puts kisses all over his face. “Where did this come from?”

“It’s always here,” Dean says quickly between pecks. “Just not around Sam.”

“I greatly enjoy this side of you,” Cas purrs. Dean’s kisses continue across the angel’s cheek and down to his neck, where he tugs the white collar away and laps at the flesh. Then the bathroom door opens up again and Dean quickly sits up, bright red in the face. Maybe he didn’t realize how much time he was putting into the kisses.

“Uhh,” Dean mutters, looking like a deer in the headlights.

Sam walks over to his own bed and sits down. “Huh?” He doesn’t exactly look at them, but he acts like it’s no big deal. Dean sneakily slides off of Cas. The angel remains on his back, arms and jacket splayed out and staring up like a porcelain doll.

“Sorry,” Dean says. Immediately does his brother groan.

“Come _on_ , Dean!” he says, totally frustrated. “Stop being so silly about this! I don’t think it’s weird or gross. Sure I don’t want to see you guys having sex, but I know it’s happening and I’m cool with it. I want you to be happy. I want Cas to be happy. If you want to hug him and kiss him, do it around me. I really, _really_ don’t mind.”

Dean shifts uneasily but slowly reaches his arm out and takes Cas’ fingers in his hand. Cas turns his head to Dean and smiles warm.

“I’m glad to see you doing something for yourself,” Sam continues. He pulls back the sheets and climbs underneath them just before flipping off the light on his nightstand. “It makes me happy.”

“O-okay,” Dean says in a small voice. For some reason the whole “lovey-dovey” thing seems terribly emasculating to him, and the last thing he wants Sam to think of him is that he’s a wuss.

Sam turns his back to the couple now, settling into bed. “If you guys promise to be on guard mode, I’m just going to put these headphones in and pretend I hear nothing. How does that sound?”

“Guard mode?” Cas asks.

“Listening for anything weird or dangerous,” Sam clarifies. “I won’t be able to hear. So uh, I would appreciate it if you didn’t have sex near me? Because that’s a little creepy? But I basically don’t care too much as long as I don’t hear it.”

“We won’t have sex near you,” Dean grumps. “That’s hella creepy.”

Sam shrugs and puts his headphones in. The faint sound of weenie music can be heard, but barely enough to distract. Dean cracks his back and lays down next to Cas. “So what’s all this about portions of your true form?”

“If the book is true, then you should be able to see certain manifestations of my true form.”

Dean bites his lower lip. “Is this something I want to see? I mean, what does your true form even look like, anyway?”

“It is mostly energy based,” says Cas. “So primarily light. But I don’t believe you will ever see that.”

“Alright, so,” Dean starts to smile real big. He sneaks closer to Cas and locks both of their hands together. It’s a little awkward since they’re on their sides, facing together, but they manage either way. “What can I see and how?”

Cas closes his eyes. “You will have to relax and not be frightened.”

“Me? Frightened? Come on, you know me better than that.”

“Of course. I am just saying.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s just try this.”

The angel sits up on the bed with his feet under his butt. Dean does the same, but it’s a little uncomfortable so his just folds his legs. With their hands still together, Cas smiles and leans in so that their foreheads touch. “Do you want to see my wings?” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Dean replies in a tone just as low and raspy. He has to give Cas a little kiss on the lips before anything else can be said.

“I’m going to manifest them for you, but it may be very bright. Humans have never seen my wings before. I do hope that it is successful.”

“What’s the worst that can happen?”

“Your eyes would burn out of their sockets and you would die,” Cas says. It’s almost funny that his keeps whispering in that seductive, gravely tone despite the seriousness of the topic.

“I think I’m willing to take that chance.”

Cas nods. They both have their eyes closed as he inhales deeply. Dean feels something warm emanating through Cas’ fingers, reaching out into his body like hot lava spreading through his veins. He feels each nerve ending tingle. Faint, light angel sine waves hum out into the room, hissing slightly and ringing straight into Dean’s ears. The first time he heard that noise it was painful, but these days it’s all pleasure.

“Keep your eyes closed until I instruct you to open them,” Cas says.

“Sure.”

“ _Iolcam ozien vpaachi_ ,” the angel then utters. Dean has to seal his eyes tightly as the room fills with a strong intensity that has his curiosity piqued. It feels almost sparkly. Something in the air is heavy with good feelings and smells sweet. He hears a growing flutter and knows that the wings are there. “You may open your eyes, but slowly.”

Dean squeezes Cas’ fingers harder as he lifts his lids. Immediately he is nearly blinded by a bright, silvery light. It doesn’t hurt, though, it’s just _really_ bright. As his eyes open more and he can focus, he can finally make out two giant wings jutting out from Cas’ back. They aren’t as solid as say a bird’s might be, and they flicker in and out of some other dimension, but they are definitely wings and they are beautiful. The light looked silver at first but around each giant fluffy feather there seems to be highlights of gold.

“Can you see them?” asks Cas.

“Y-yeah,” Dean stutters to speak over the sheer magnificence of the sight before him. Judging from the shadows he had seen before, he had no idea that the wings were this gorgeous. They look like something from a Renaissance painting. “Can I, uh, can I touch them?”

“I’m not sure. I suppose you can try, but if there is any pain I would suggest that you withdraw.”

“Alright,” says Dean. He lets go of Cas’ hands and slowly rolls forward onto his knees. He leans and extends a shaky hand up to one of the wings. The wind inside the room isn’t moving but each feather somehow wiggles like there is a breeze. Dean is almost hypnotized by the fluttering. One freckled finger glides right up to them, first being engulfed by the glowing aura of that light surrounds the wings, and then only centimeters away from the actual feather. “Feel okay?” he asks Cas.

“Yes,” the angel replies. He sits with his hands in his lap, merely waiting. “Proceed.”

“Right,” Dean says, mostly to reassure himself that it’s happening. He moves just a bit more closer and suddenly his flesh makes contact with the feather. Only the pad of his finger touches it, but that alone sends warm sparks through his hand and all the way in his body. It doesn’t hurt at all. It feels wonderful and, dare Dean think it, _magical._

His face is completely consumed by his curiosity. The feathers are silky smooth and radiate such powerful beauty that he has to keep touching them. He lets his hand slide between two of the plumes and suddenly Cas reacts. The angel’s back arcs and he moans.

“Ahh! D-Dean!” The wings flutter and fold up in response to the cries.

“You okay, baby?” Dean asks. He brings his hand away from the feathers, fearing some pain.

“Yes,” says Cas. His breathing has hitched and he looks over his shoulder to Dean, biting his lip. “Please continue.”

“O-okay,” says Dean, nodding. He puts his hand back in between the feathers and Cas cries out again. The wings flutter and shiver but Dean keeps touching them. He strokes each feather gingerly, savoring the sensation of the silken vanes. Cas can’t help but hunch over into a little ball with his face down to his knees, slowly trying to open his wings up again. A little glittery residue seems to be shaking off of them as he quivers. “Feels good?” Dean asks.

“Y-yes,” Cas moans. He’s starting to breathe louder and louder the more Dean strokes his wings, and Dean gets caught up in it, too. Now he takes both hands and really tousles the feathers. “Deaan, ohh, Deaaan!”

Dean takes each feather between both hands and slides his thumbs down the plume, cascading the pads over and over. This sort of pleasure is completely new to Cas and he isn’t even sure how to handle it. Still hunched over, his hands shakily move up to his head and start clutching at his own hair. He moans, over and over, flapping his wings delicately. “Deeaaaan,” he cries.

“This nice?” Dean whispers. “Feel good?” He takes the back of his hand and runs it over a few longer feathers.

“So good, Dean. _So_ good.”

Dean gently takes the top of one wing and pulls it over into his lap. It unfolds, still trembling, but displays all the pretty feathers for Dean to access with ease. Powdery glitter flutters down onto Dean’s pants.

“Can I massage them?” Dean asks.

“Gently,” says Cas.

Dean nods a little then takes both of his hands and lays them along the top coverts. He scratches lightly and rubs his fingers through the fluffy feathers. Cas’ body rises and falls with his steadily growing breaths. Then, smiling through his plump lips, Dean leans down and rubs his nose through the small feathers up top. He makes a long line about halfway across the wing which makes it three feet or so, inhaling the strange angelic scent and getting that glitter like substance all over his face. The wing is surprisingly un-bony.

“Mnnnggg…Dean…”

“You alright?”

“Very alright.”

“Good. This is good. Your wings are fucking _beautiful_ baby.”

“Deeaan…” Cas moans in low, hushed whispers. He spreads the wing a little more.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean whispers. “Come here.”

Carefully, Dean prods at the wing to close it, then he lays down on his back and yanks at Cas to climb on top. Still a little shaky, Cas complies and straddles Dean’s waist. The wings stay folded up on his back, glowing with beautiful pulsations. The colors seem to shift the more he stares at them. First there’s the intense silver, then small ribbons of sparkling gold, but when Dean squints his eyes he sees a myriad of colors swirling in the light. The entire motel room is glowing, not too intensely but about as much as a strong lamp. Dean really hopes Sam is asleep by now because it could be dangerous if he happened to look.

Cas leans down slightly and whispers, “What are we doing?”

“Just fooling around,” Dean replies. He rocks his hips up at the angel once or twice. “Can you touch me with your wings?”

“Yes,” says Cas. The great wings gently unfold then arc forward towards Dean’s body. He closes his eyes as a couple velutinous feathers run over his face. They leave a fine trail of glitter.

“What is this stuff, anyway?” Dean whispers.

“Which?”

“The sparkles your wings make.”

“I’m not sure. A byproduct of the celestial manifestation. It likely fades in time.”

“Angel dust,” Dean says with a grin. “Keep touching me, baby.”

Cas complies and continues to stroke Dean. The feathers rub their downiness all over the freckly face and neck, then Dean decides he wants to feel it better and takes his shirt off. Cas likes this. He runs his wings over the bare chest and smiles. Dean reaches upwards and meets the feathers with his fingers. That makes Cas arc his back and moan a little. He closes his eyes as Dean strokes the feathers more.

“Mmmh…Dean…”

“You really like it, don’t you?”

“Y-yes,” the angel moans. “It’s _very_ pleasurable.”

Dean grins wickedly, looking up at Cas as he endures great ecstasy from the wing touching. Dean’s fingers wiggle in between the feathers, tickling, and stroke down the plumes. Cas has a great erection growing now and he can’t help by ride Dean’s hips.

“Take our clothes off,” Dean whispers.

“But Sam doesn’t want us to be having sex this close to him.”

“Yeah, so?”

“It seems disrespectful. Your brother has been—ngghhh—your brother has been good to you, and us.” Cas stops occasionally when Dean tugs at a feather. “We owe him some respect.”

“Well then can you take us somewhere else?”

“Not right now.”

“Why?”

“Letting my wings out is draining my energy.”

“Oh, damn. Is it hard? I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t realize.”

“It’s fine,” Cas says. He moves his wings up to Dean’s face again and puts his palms flat on Dean’s chest. “The feeling is good.”

“I don’t want you to get tired.”

“It will happen but I believe it is worth it.”

“Can I at least get you off? That’s not exactly sex. You know, just playing with you.” Cas nods. Dean sits up on his elbows and looks down at Cas’ pants. “Get your dick out.”

“Do you truly wish to pleasure me, and not yourself?” Cas asks as he unzips his fly and pulls out his throbbing boner.

“Yeah. Is that wrong?”

“It’s unusual for you.”

“Hey, Cas…I love you, remember? That’s unusual for me, too. So why not? Hmm…” Dean looks around the bed for a moment, thinking of how to position himself. “Oh, I know what I wanna do. Come around this way.”

He ends up sitting again like he had earlier, but he leaves his legs outstretched before him and has Cas turn around. He wants those wings in his face. Both of Dean’s arms wrap around the base of Cas’ waist and he gropes for the dick. The moment his hand wraps around the shaft, those big angel wings flutter. They tighten and pull together each time Dean strokes along Cas’ dick.

“Mmngg…Dean…”

Dean puts his face right in between the wings. He closes his eyes, taking in the sweet aroma, and even lets his tongue run over the feathers. Cas rolls his head back, moaning quietly. He holds Dean by the thighs.

“God, I love you wings,” Dean grunts. His movements grow increasingly wild, synced with the jerking of Cas’ cock. He starts to nuzzle rapidly through the feathers, turning his head from side to side and getting that powdery glitter all up in the air. If he opens his eyes he can see all of the glowing light enveloping their bodies. It’s bright, beautiful, welcoming and just amazing all over. He hugs Cas tighter with his left hand but keeps stroking with the other. “What happens if I really pull on your feathers?”

“I don’t know,” Cas answers quickly. He’s starting to perspire and breathe quite heavily. “Try.”

Dean takes one feather between his teeth and gives it a light tug. The wings expand momentarily and Cas cries out in pleasure. It seems affective so Dean does it again, harder this time.

“AHHH!!” Cas yells. “Dean! Ahh!” His nails dig into Dean’s thighs and he bucks his waist through the tight fist. “Deaan!”

Grinning wickedly, Dean takes two feathers between his teeth, baring down hard then pulls them back. Cas shakes violently all over and whimpers, breathing very fast. It’s a strange situation but erotic nonetheless. Dean can’t help but wonder how any normal person would react to the entire scene.

Feeling Cas rubbing back against him, tasting the sweet feathers in his mouth and hearing the low murmurs of pleasure coming from the angel sets Dean over the edge. He takes one feather especially hard in his mouth and pulls at it until it pops right out.

“AAGGH!! AAHH! DEAAAN!” Cas screams. The moment the feather is plucked he is instantly sent into an intense orgasm. His cock throbs and several ropes of milky cum shoot out. “DEAN! DEAN!”

“Shhh, shhhh, baby be quiet,” Dean coaxes. Easy for him to say. The feather falls from his mouth and into his open palm.

“Unggg…ah…” Cas tries to catch his breath as his wings fold closely. He’s so out of it that he can’t keep up so the wings get a bit choppy and suddenly disappear from Dean’s vision.

“Aw…Damn. That’s it?”

“Dean, please. I’m…mh…I’m very low on energy.”

“I wanna touchy more,” Dean whimpers. He puts his hands out to where the wings should be and tries to stroke the feathers, but he feels nothing and clearly neither does Cas.

“I’m sorry,” Cas sighs. He lays down on the bed and continues to breathe hard. Dean joins him, spooning.

“Did you like that?”

“Yes, very much so.”

“Are you gonna sleep?”

“No, I do not sleep.”

“Just recharging?”

“You could say that.”

“Alright, fair enough. I’m gonna try to catch a few Zs myself.”

“You don’t want to cum?” Cas asks in a sweet little voice. The innocence is almost too much for Dean.

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” Famous last words.

“Very well. I’m surprised.”

“I told you already. Everything about my relationship with you is odd, it’s different, it’s not me. Stop having expectations and you’ll be fine. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Sleep well, Dean.”

Dean smiles a bit and puts a warm kiss on Cas’ neck. He still holds the glittery feather in his hand and uses it to tickle the back of Cas’ head.

“Umf…Dean, what are you doing?”

“Just teasing.”

Cas smiles. He turns his head back to glance at Dean just briefly. “I like that.”

“Me, too. Good night, baby.”

“Good night, Dean.”

 


	10. and Cas is Cas

Right when morning rolls around, Sam comes to. He turns over onto his opposite site so that he faces Dean’s bed, and is immediately greeted by Cas. The angel looks almost _dead_ , laying with his back against Dean and his glassy eyes fixed upwards. Dean has his arms wrapped around him and is snoring heavily with his mouth wide open. Sam pulls out his headphones. “Hey, Cas?” he whispers. “You alright?

“Yes,” Cas replies. He looks directly at Sam and smiles. “I am definitely alright.”

“Good. That’s good.”

“How are you?” Cas asks.

“Me? Um, fine I guess. Why?” The younger Winchester hoists himself up on the bed then turns to let his lankly legs hang off the edge.

“I’ve been thinking heavily overnight,” Cas continues. “And as I consider what happiness I have found within Dean, I can’t help but feel sympathy for you and the loss of _my_ brother.”

“Oh, I see.” Sam wraps his headphones around the thin MP3 player, looking down with his lips pressed together. This wasn’t exactly what he wanted to talk about, particularly so early in the morning, but it would be rude to dismiss Cas that hastily.

“Dean has changed me,” says Cas. “Actually, no. The term _changed_ heavily implies I am quite different. That isn’t true. I’m still myself. However my intimate interactions with your brother have certainly _improved_ me.”

“Yeah?” Sam asks. Replacing the memories of Gabriel with happiness for his brother helps. It helps a lot. There are dark places that Sam often goes in his head, despite how he might act on the outside, but Cas is good at pulling him out.

“Yes, definitely,” Cas says. “I am happier. Dean is happier…ah, do you realize how important it is for me to see Dean happy?”

“No, man. I get it. Dean’s a dickhead. It’s impossible to get him happy, believe me. You know how bad I feel about that? It’s like he’s been too busy cleaning up after my messes to take care of himself.”

“Your messes, my messes,” Cas says with a sigh. He rolls his shoulders back against Dean slightly. “You’re correct about that. Dean focuses on others more than himself.”

“Definitely,” Sam agrees, nodding. “I’m glad you finally got through to him.”

At last, Dean stirs. His palms flatten out over Cas’ body and run across the clothes as he makes long, vocal, sleepy sighs. A couple grunts and he pokes his head over Cas’ shoulder, just enough to kiss him on the neck. Cas closes his eyes and savors the sweet feeling. “Hello, Dean,” he whispers. Sam just watches them, chuckling.

“Morning, Cas,” Dean replies in a throaty whisper. He keeps kissing him, rubbing him. His fingers grope around for the buttons on the angel’s shirt and begins unpopping them. “How’s my sexy angel baby?”

“ _Really_?” Sam has to interject.

Like a teen caught in the act, Dean suddenly sticks his head up and stares at Sam. Apparently he forgot he was there. “Really what?!” Dean asks, playing stupid. His face turns bright red.

“Sexy angel baby?” Sam repeats, laughing.

“I uh, man I just woke up. I dunno.”

“Dean has good names for me,” Cas adds with a smile.

Sam keeps chuckling and stands up, heading towards the bathroom. “I told you I don’t mind,” he says. “As long as you keep it rated PH it’s fine. I want you guys to be happy. Nothing wrong with kissing in front of me.”

Dean makes a grumpy face at his brother until he disappears behind the bathroom door, then he goes back to kissing Cas’ neck like nothing happened. “You have a good night?” he whispers.

“It was productive.”

“Oh, yeah? How?”

“I made good progress in my thoughts.”

“Mmmm.” Dean closes his eyes and runs the tip of his tongue along Cas’ jawline. The angel shivers from the sensation and bucks his body back against Dean’s chest. “You like that?”

“I’m not sure this is what Sam considers ‘rated PG.’”

“Yeah but he ain’t looking.”

“That is true,” Cas considers. He lets his shoulders relax and Dean pulls back the collar just enough to see a few more inches of flesh. The creamy landscape is endlessly tantalizing. He goes in for a nibble. “Nggh. Deaan.”

“Shh-shh-shh,” Dean whispers.

“Would you…mmmh…would you like to go somewhere else, now?”

“You all charged up?”

“Yes.”

“I wanna go, but I also wanna see those pretty wings again.”

“You enjoyed touching.”

“Yeah I sure did. They’re fucking sexy. And the way you acted when I pulled them? _Damn_.”

“We can drive somewhere,” Cas suggests.

“Alright. That’s fair.” Dean nods then, after putting one last kiss square on Cas’ lips, gets off of the angel and rolls out of bed. As he quickly dresses, Cas gets out of bed as well and straightens out his clothes. “Aren’t you uncomfortable sleeping in that coat?”

Cas looks at Dean curiously. “No.”

“You should wear less when you’re in bed with me.”

“If that is what you would like.”

“Definitely. You’ll like better, too.”

“I will do this for you, then.”

“Do it for _us_ ,” says Dean. He closes in on Cas and lightly kisses his lips, taking the angel’s cheek in his palm as he does so. “I’m gonna pound you raw when I get the chance.”

“A complement?”

“Sure,” says Dean.

Then the bathroom door opens up and Sam comes out. “Don’t mind me,” he says. “You guys do what you have to do.”

Dean backs away from Cas but, looking shy, takes his hand in his. “We’re gonna go pick up breakfast,” he announces.

“Sounds good,” says Sam. He comes around to the table where he left his laptop and boots up, taking a seat. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, sure,” says Dean. He raises his eyebrows at his brother during an awkward pause, then yanks Cas away and they leave the motel together.

Early morning is a God-awful time according to Dean, but Cas doesn’t mind. He’s been savoring the simplicities of human life even more lately so the calm, still air and the faint sounds of birds makes him happy. Sharing a love with Dean has amplified the world around him. The tiniest color, noise, texture or smell is enough to bring a slight thrill to his heightened senses. And he’s noticed more about Dean, too. The way his bowlegs stagger as he walks. Every freckle on his face, hands, arms, shoulders, back and butt. When he laughs, the skin around the edges of his eyes crinkles. Sometimes he has to hum or drum his fingers to a silent song, possibly to distract himself from any unpleasant thoughts in his head.

But most of all, Cas has noticed Dean changing. No, it’s not a bad change. Just as Cas described to Sam how _he_ was evolving, Dean is, too. He smiles more now. Out of the blue he’ll stop what he’s doing just to focus on nothing and grin. That’s when he thinks about Cas. It’s pretty remarkable that Cas has even noticed since he’s doing it way more when the angel _isn’t_ around. Feeling comfortable with his feelings has turned his life around. In the midst of so much horrific pain and suffering, here is someone who loves him no matter what; someone who would move heaven and Earth, quite literally, to make him happy. That’s beautiful and even Dean can’t deny that. He’s fucking lucky to have Cas.

“How about here?” Dean asks. They’re driving now, “looking for a place to get breakfast.” Oh, yes. Sam knows what that means. That’s practically secret Dean talk for he wants sex without Sam really knowing he’s doing it.

“I am indifferent to the location,” says Cas.

“Heheh, alright. Then I’ll just go here, since it doesn’t matter.”

Dean pulls down a little unpaved road that runs between thickets of trees. Hoping to find a good stopping place soon but surprised to see how long it goes, the path finally opens up to a field. Some distance away there is a farmhouse but it’s far enough from them that they can be alone together without anybody noticing. Dean scoots across the bench seat and puts his arm around Cas’ shoulders. He smiles sweetly and looks the angel over, top to bottom, wetting his lips [yeah, you know. He’s done it a bajillion times.]

“Cas,” Dean whispers. The angel turns to face him and blinks slowly. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas reaches up and lightly cradles Dean’s cheek in his palm. His thumb strokes the freckled skin, running over a little bit of stubble that’s been growing.

“I just…ah, man…I can’t find words to explain how I feel.”

“I understand.”

“I spent my whole fucking life running from myself, terrified of what I might become, wishing for a way to change who I am.” Dean closes his eyes real tight now, trying not to cry. His voice his strong but full of hard feelings. “I thought if I acted a certain way I could forget the parts I didn’t like. Fake it ‘til you make it, or something like that. But you know what?”

“What. What do I know?”

Dean smiles through sadness. It’s just a cute breath of air through his nose and a faint curving of his lips. Cas continues to pet his cheek.

“Running never solves anything,” Dean says. Without any more of an explanation, he tilts his head and moves in to kiss Cas on the lips. Glowing in the morning sunlight, Cas lets his arms wind around Dean’s shoulders so he can pull himself closer into the kiss. The only sounds within the Impala are that of the two lovers’ lips meeting, and the soft squealing of bodies against the leather upholstery. “I gotta fuck you,” Dean whispers.

“Then do, Dean. Fuck me.”

“Not in here. Outside. Come outside.”

Without letting Dean move away, Cas taps him on the temple and suddenly they are both standing beside the car. Dean is flustered for a second but then he realizes what happened and adjusts right away. He takes Cas’ hands and tugs him over to the hood of the car, then stands before him and pushes him back. “Sit down,” he says softly. Cas nods and does so. Dean spreads the angel’s legs and undoes his belt and pants, pulling them down to his ankles then off completely, along with his shoes. “How’s that?”

“My butt is a bit cold, but I don’t mind.”

“It’s gonna heat up, baby.”

Dean hoists both of Cas’ legs up and brings them around his waist. He unzips his pants just enough to pull his dick from his underwear, then slides the shaft between Cas’ cheeks and rubs it around a little. Cas closes his eyes and moans quietly. Dean’s learned by now that it’s good to always carry a little lubricant at all times, so he takes that from a pocket in his jacket and dribbles some onto his cock. Using his hips to slip around, he pokes the head against Cas’ hole delicately. The angel instinctively wants to lay back, but Dean holds him by the waist and keeps him up.

“Stay like this, baby,” Dean says. As he gently makes his way inside the tight hole, Dean holds Cas very close so that their chests are together. Cas gasps from the penetration but Dean quiets him with a kiss. They meld together. Ribbons of heat start to shoot through their bodies as the kiss picks up, not to mention Dean’s rapidly growing thrusts, but Dean breaks it off and stares back at Cas.

“Is there an issue?” Cas asks, wide-eyed.

“Nah. I just wanna see those wings. Can you bring ‘em out for me?”

“Yes,” says Cas. He looks around briefly to make sure that nobody is watching, and once the coast is clear he mutters “ _iolcam ozien vpaachi”_ once more to summon them. The same thick consistency grows in the air but with the wide open space around them, the wings are allowed to glow even more. The light blends with the morning sunshine so much that Dean nearly has to cover his eyes. He doesn’t, though. Instead he just gazes upon the spectacular beauty that is Cas’ wings.

They open all the way, probably twelve feet all the way across, and flutter gently in the cool air. Sparkly dust falls onto the hood of the car.

“Hey this might sound weird,” Dean begins, looking sheepish and a little pink in the face. His thrusts subside momentarily and Cas stares at him, happy to see the light of his wings reflecting upon him. “But do you think you could uh, put them around me?”

“Do you mean like this?”

The wings curve around to Dean’s back, lightly touching him with the longest feathers on the ends. They fold around them both like a fluffy fortress of glowing, soft light. Dean smiles. “Yeah,” he says. “Just like that. Does it feel good.”

“Yes,” Cas nods slowly. He runs his hands down the front of Dean’s chest then closes his eyes and leans in for another kiss. Dean meet the lips of course, then starts to fuck him hard again.

They cling to each other and the big cock slams inside Cas’ tight hole. It’s slick down there and the space around them, within the wings, is burning up with the stink and heat of sex. Cas’ thighs squeeze around Dean’s waist as he begins to moan into the kiss. His nails tense and start to actually shred through the fabric of Dean’s shirt.

Once again Dean breaks this kiss. This time he wants to play with the feathers, so he turns his head to the wing on his right and runs his tongue through the fluff. It tastes good somehow. Cas claws into Dean’s flesh and moans quite loud, rocking his head back. His whole body is constantly jostled by Dean’s violent humps, causing the car to squeal and creak in time with them.

The wings shudder and quiver while Dean teases them. He takes one feather between his lips and tugs at it gently.

“Gaah! Aaah!” Cas shouts. His asshole tenses around Dean’s shaft and even his own cock is noticeably affected. As Dean keep tugging and teasing the big feathers, precum starts to run out of Cas’ dick in beads. Dean slides a hand down there to take it within his grasp. Cas lurches forward and opens his eyes real wide, crying out in ecstatic joy. Dean pulls at the feathers more, jerks at his cock more and definitely, definitely humps his ass more. Sweat runs down both their faces now. Sweet, heavy sweat. Dean pulls back his lips to show his teeth more and he takes two feathers in between. Cas opens his eyes a little, trying to keep the blue light inside, and watches his lover in action.

Sensing his own orgasm, Dean keeps working his abs hard to deliver pounding after pounding into Cas’ tight, raw asshole. He twists his hand violently to jerk the angel off, squeezing the hot flesh pretty hard in his fist. Cas’ cries grow so desperate and needy that he _must_ be close to climax. A shaky little moan rolls out of Cas’ lips in Enochian, “ _ozazm ul_.” Dean doesn’t understand but he assumes Cas needs to cum.

So he pulls. He bites down on those feathers and yanks them right out of wherever they’re being held. At that exact moment does Cas rend shallows ribbons into Dean’s chest, flinging back his head as a great, strong orgasms overtakes him. It’s hotter than any he’s had before. His entire vessel flushes with pleasure and he almost flies right out of it. The wings retract and disappear. This is way too much mojo for one little angel to be using.

“ _Nonciiiii!_ Ahh! Deaan! DEAN!” Cas cries out as the wicked orgasm fills him. Dean, too, reaches his climax. He holds Cas real tight and lets his cock pump out a hot load. They embrace, kissing off and on, breathing heavy and just enjoying the moment.

“Oh, Cas! Oh my _God_ …”

“I have…never…I have never experience…such pleasure…”

Dean smiles and rubs their noses together. It’s a sweet gesture and a little unlike Dean. Or is it?

“Can’t wait for the _season_ to start all over again in five years, huh?”

“Mmmm,” Cas moans. He’s torn between the idea of the torture he endured during the heat and the incredible release when they made love with it.

“Oh, Cas,” Dean suddenly sighs. He blinks slowly and grins. “Cas, baby. I love you so fucking much.”

Cas heals up the wounds he made on Dean’s chest then hugs him around the waist. He lets his legs fall. “I love you, Dean. I love you, _baby_.”

Dean chuckles. “That’s cute.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah, it’s real cute. Not sure if that word suits me, though.”

“Why wouldn’t it?”

“Baby is sorta for someone real special and sweet. Someone who’s sorta innocent and beautiful.”

He backs up and lets Cas get off of the hood now. The angel instantly has his pants back on, even though the button-up shirt is hanging out of them. And the sex hair is pretty obvious. He looks at Dean and smiles, sunrise sparkling in his eyes. “It suits you fine. That is how I feel.”

Dean shakes his head as he chuckles. “Sure, whatever you say,” he mutters. The go back to the car and get inside. Sam will be hungry and waiting so they have to head out, but Dean needs a few more moments in that car.

The sun coming up over the trees, casting long shadows in the grass; a few geese fly overhead in that v shape they always do; a tractor starts up pretty far away but the sound is carried across the field. It’s nice. Dean was never one for appreciating bullshit like this, but there’s a serenity to be found and he can actually appreciate it. He turns to look at Cas and sees the angel is already staring back at him. He looks content, but something is aching within.

“You okay, Cas?”

“Yes.”

“Why you look sorta sad?”

“I’m not.”

Dean leans across the seat and gives Cas a brief, soft kiss on the lips. When he pulls away, one single tear can be seen rolling down Cas’ cheek. Dean uses the back of his thumb to wipe it away.

“You crying?”

“I suppose I am,” says Cas.

“Why, baby?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Are you sad?”

“No, I am happy. I am very, very happy.”

Dean nods. “Alright,” he says. One more kiss. Okay, two more kisses. Three. Four. That’s enough. “I don’t wanna see you cry, but if it’s ‘cause you’re happy I guess that’s fine.”

He retracts to his seat and starts the car up, turns her around and heads back down the path they started. Cas has turned to the window and stares out of it, watching the scenery pass. Maybe he’s just a little bit sad, thinking about Sam and Gabriel. It’s a shame that Sam can’t enjoy what Cas and Dean have now. Maybe there will be someone else? Or maybe the memory of what they had is enough to stay satisfied.

Cas reaches over the seat and takes Dean’s fingers in his hand. Dean doesn’t say anything. There’s no reason to. This angel loves him and he loves the angel. Their bond is so close and spectacular that it sometimes seems there’s no need for any words at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while back, so I was able to update super-human fast. This is my favorite non-AU Destiel story, and I think if you've made it this far, you can understand why. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Be sure to read the next story in the Angel Season series, Heat II: The Gabriel Project!


End file.
